Running Away to Dalton Academy
by fandomstolemyheart
Summary: Fred and George are tired from their bad home life at The Burrow. They escape to Dalton Academy instead. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Running Away

Disclaimer: I Don't own Harry Potter or Glee.

Summary: Fred and George Weasley escape to Westerville, Ohio because they can't take the Wizarding World anymore.

Author's Note: I just thought of this story and I thought it might be a good one. Read and review!

* * *

><p><span>In Trouble<span>

The twins Fred and George Weasley are in trouble once again. It's the summertime right before their sixth year at Hogwarts. Their family dislikes them and they have no idea why. Their funny and creative! Bill, Charlie and Percy don't understand them and ignore them when they visit. Ron and Ginny always yell at them and their parents always blame everything bad that happens in the house on them. They're only friends at Hogwarts are Harry Potter and Lee Jordan.

Harry felt really bad for them and so he gave them money from his vault and gave it to them to enroll into a private, all-boy school in Westerville, Ohio. Dalton Academy is its name. They got their acceptance letters a few days after they applied. They had a hard time hiding the letters and the money, but they had accomplished it. They'll send the money when they get there.

"What did we do this time?" Fred asked George as they were heading down to the living room where their parents are. Molly Weasley stays at home during the day while Arthur Weasley works at the Ministry of Magic; in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. All of the kids agree on just this one thing. It's the most boring office at the Ministry.

"I have no idea brother of mine. I just hope it's nothing too bad," George said. He had bruises all over his arms and one on his face. Fred's the same way. Did I forget to mention? They're abused.

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY! LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" Mrs. Weasley roared. The living room was completely trashed. Books were torn apart, the couch cushions were ripped as well. The coffee table was upside down and the grandfather clock fell down. "THIS PLACE IS A MESS! YOU'RE BOTH GROUNDED FOR A MONTH!" Fred looked disbelieving at George. They didn't do this mess.

Out of the corner of George's eyes, he saw Ginny and Ron peeking around a corner, snickering. It was them! He just knew it.

"We didn't do anything!" Fred shouted. He just broke one of the most important rules at the Weasley household. Don't talk back to the adults. Fred knew he was in for it. "It was them!" Fred pointed to Ginny and Ron, who were oblivious of the accusation.

"They didn't do anything!" Mr. Weasley said. "Why do you always blame them? They didn't do anything to you!" Fred was clenching his fists and scowling. This is why their running away to Dalton.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM, BOTH OF YOU! I HAVE NEVER BEEN ASHAMED OF THE TWO OF YOU BEFORE!" Mrs. Weasley roared. The twins ran from the room before Mrs. Weasley decided to have a worse punishment.

"Can we send the money now? I don't think I can wait another day," George said, lying on his bed.

"I would like that too," Fred said. He then got out the money (they can't go to Dalton without paying first), put it in a pouch and sent it with an owl. They recently discovered that a wizard works at Dalton; Nymphadora Tonks. She's in charge of all of the applications that go into Dalton.

"Why is it always us that always get blamed for everything?" Fred asked, sitting on the edge of his bed. George sat up and looked at him.

"I have no idea, but in a few days, we're out of here and into Dalton," George said, hugging his twin.

"FRED AND GEORGE! COME DE-KNOME THE GARDEN NOW!" Mrs. Weasley's voice travelled up to their room. They ran downstairs and started to do just that. That punishment lasted about two hours with just the two of them. Their arms were tired when they headed up to their room again.

A few days later, the Dalton owl came back with a letter saying that they had gotten the money and they can come in anytime.

"When do you want to leave?" George asked Fred, as Fred read the letter.

"Now," Fred said automatically.

"Me too, but that won't happen. We still have to get a plane ticket," George said.

"No, because Tonks sent a portkey!" Fred exclaimed, pulling out a Muggle pen. "I've never seen a portkey like this before."

The twins decided to leave right now since the portkey was ready and activated. They gathered everything together. Their Muggle clothes, some defense and charms books (so they could still learn defense and charms), wands, shrunken broomsticks (you never know when you want to go flying), more Muggle money, and left all of their wizard robes and Mrs. Weasley's Christmas sweaters. They also put glamour charms on themselves to hide all of the bruises.

They grabbed onto the pen with all of their supplies and they landed inside the office. Good thing Tonks was the only one in the room.

"Watcher Fred and George!" Tonks greeted, helping them up. "Welcome to Dalton Academy!" The office was pretty spacious. "I'm also the counselor. When you need help with anything, come right to me." She handed them their Dalton Academy uniforms. They were navy blue blazers and slacks. The blazers had red piping and a red embroidered "D" on the pocket. The uniform is not complete without the navy blue and red striped tie.

"Hey look Georgie! We're Gryffinclaws!" Fred exclaimed. George and Tonks laughed really hard. _Count on Fred to notice that._ George thought.

"You better put those on. There's a bathroom right there," Tonks pointed to the bathroom next to the office door. They grabbed their uniforms and started to change. After they're done, Tonks helped them navigate to their dorms. She knocked on a door that said, "D453."

"Who is it?" Came a voice inside the room.

"It's Tonks. You're roommates have arrived. They'll need your help for the next few days," Tonks said.

The door opened and revealed a boy that looked 16 with chocolate brown hair and eyes.

"Hey, I'm Blaine Anderson," the boy answered, shaking their hands and then helping them carry their stuff into the room.

"Fred and George Weasley at your service!" Fred exclaimed, grinning like mad. Their dorm was way bigger than the room they had back at The Burrow.

"I'm Wes," said another boy with jet black hair. The twins shook his hand.

"Kurt Hummel," a boy with a sort of a high voice and brown hair.

"Fred Weasley," Fred said, shaking Kurt's hand.

"George Weasley," George also shook Kurt's hand. The twins liked this place already.

"What brings you to Dalton?" Blaine asks them. Fred and George glanced at each other.

"Family problems," they chorused.

"Do you guys always do that?" Wes asked.

"What . . ." George started.

"Do we . . ." Fred added.

"Always do?" They finished together.

"You guys finish each other's sentences as well, huh?" Blaine asked, clearly amused.

"Yeah. It's a twin thing," Fred said, smiling at everyone and wrapping an arm around his twin. Fred kind of likes his roommates and George looks like he likes them as well.

"What do you guys like to do?" Kurt asked.

"Oh you know," Fred said, smirking.

"Prank . . ."

"Cause mayhem . . ."

"and the usual." They finished again.

"How did you guys end up here?" George asked, curiously.

"Bullies," Kurt and Blaine said at the same time. The twins mock scowled at them.

"I just applied. No reason for me," Wes answered. Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Do you guys sing at all?" Kurt asked. The twins looked at each other again, and shook their heads.

"Not really, no," George answered.

"Bummer," Wes muttered.

"Why?" Fred asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We're all members of the Warblers," Blaine answered. The twins were confused.

"The Warblers is the name of the show choir we have here," Wes explained. The twins nodded in understanding. They actually never really sang so they actually don't know if their good or not. They only watched the choir at Hogwarts. Professor Flitwick was the conductor.

"Well, we never really have sung before so . . . yeah," Fred said uncomfortably.

"Totally understandable," Blaine said. "We'll work on that later."

"Okay," the twins agreed.

There was a knock at the door. "Fred and George, I have something for you. You're not going to like it one bit. Come down to my office please." Tonks said. The twins obviously knew what they had received. It was a howler. They just know it.

"We'll be there right now!" Fred and George opened the door and ran out into the hall and into Tonks' office. As they suspected, a howler was lying untouched on Tonks' desk.

"Don't touch it yet," she said and cast a silencing charm around her office. "Now you can." George gently opened up the letter and Mrs. Weasley's voice was 100 times louder.

"HOW DARE YOU RUN AWAY FROM US LIKE THAT!YOU STILL HAVE THAT PUNISHMENT OF YOURS TO FULLFILL! I ANNOUNCED LUNCH AND YOU GUYS DIDN'T COME DOWN! I WENT INTO YOUR ROOM AND SAW THAT YOU WERE GONE! I'M VERY DISAPPOINTED IN BOTH OF YOU! HOW DO YOU THINK RON AND GINNY FEEL? LET ALONE BILL, CHARLIE AND PERCY? IF YOU GUYS DON'T COME HOME RIGHT NOW, WE'LL FIND YOU AND BRING YOU BACK OURSELVES!" Her voice was gone and the howler ripped itself up. Fred and George were unfazed about the howler. Tonks looked confused.

"I thought your parents knew of this?" Tonks asked them. They shook their heads and removed their glamour charms they put on themselves. "How did that happen?"

"Every single one of the Weasleys hates us! We're either ignored or scowled at. We always get blamed on everything that happens in that house and three-fourths of the time it's not even our faults! We had to escape! Mum's punishments were getting worse! We had to come where we were safe, so we had help." Fred explained.

"You should've told someone about this," Tonks said, disapprovingly. "What are you going to do?"

"Stay here," George said automatically. "If our parents find us, then we could charge them!"

"True," Tonks said. "But it might not work. I'll think this through and you go back to your dorm." They left without another word. They didn't even think about that howler or the threat Mrs. Weasley gave them. The way back to their dorm was silent.

When they got back, their dorm mates didn't even question what had happened. They obviously knew it was nothing they needed to worry about. Classes didn't start until tomorrow for the twins so they were quiet while the three others were studying until it was time for dinner.

Kurt, Wes and Blaine showed them the way to the cafeteria. They met others from the Warblers. David, Jeff, Thad, and Nick. They went to bed feeling somewhat safe of the dangers ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

Running Away To Dalton Academy

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Harry Potter.

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews, the alerts and the favorites! Here's chapter two!

* * *

><p>Fred and George had a hard time adjusting to Dalton Academy. They were late to every class and always got lost. The Marauders helped the twins when they first got in trouble with Filch, the caretaker at Hogwarts. Now, they have Tonks and their roommates, but they aren't around when they need them. Fred and George have a few classes with them, but not all.<p>

After a few days, the twins were slowly getting used to the hustle and bustle. They had made the whole day without getting lost, but the cost was homework, and lots of it. It was a Friday night and the twins were confined to their room with the others while doing homework.

So the twins could still talk about the Wizarding World once in a while, the twins write down what they want to say in a note and pass them back and forth. They used to do that at Hogwarts as well and only got caught twice. Both were in Snape's potions class.

"_Fred, don't you think Hogwarts gives us more homework than here?_"

George wrote, and then passed it to Fred when Blaine, Kurt, or Wes wasn't looking. Fred read it then wrote something back.

"_Yes, most definitely. If we ever get back to the Wizarding world are we going to open up our joke shop?_"

Fred passed it back.

"_I have no idea, Freddie._"

George passed it back one last time and then he started on his homework again. He was currently working on his math. It was starting to bug him greatly. Fred looked like he had the same difficulty with history. What a boring subject, history, or at least the way Professor Binns taught it at Hogwarts. Fred was thinking the same thing.

"So, how do you like Dalton so far?" Wes asked, interrupting the twins' thoughts. Blaine and Kurt looked up from their work too.

"The classes are more challenging than what we're used to, but overall it's a nice school," Fred said, setting down his pencil and looked at them.

"And at least there's no one here that likes to bully people," George added.

"That's because Dalton has a zero bullying policy," Wes said.

"Everyone is treated the same no matter what they are," Blaine replied.

"It's pretty simple," Kurt added, smiling. Fred and George smiled too. They had made a good decision to escape here. There had been no more notes from Mrs. Weasley, or anybody else. They hadn't used any magic yet, as they realized, they still have the trace on them.

"Our old school was pretty bad with bullying," George admitted.

"Our school was split into four different parts. Their rooms were in separate parts of the building. This part was the meanest of the whole school," Fred said.

"Yeah, they were making fun of people just because of who they are. They were taught that rich is better than all the rest," George frowned at the memory of the Slytherin house and the one Draco Malfoy.

"There was this one bully at McKinley," Kurt paused and took a deep breath. "He was on the football team and he was always pushing me into lockers and making fun of me, just because of who I was.

"Do you know how hard it is being the only out gay kid in our school? He did all of that just because I'm gay. No one didn't even notice it, nor do anything to stop it. It's like if you're gay, your life is going to be miserable, sorry." Kurt said. Fred and George did have a feeling that Kurt was gay. And this bully is starting to sound like Draco Malfoy.

"A similar thing happened to me too," Blaine said. "I was just taking a guy to prom and these jerks just beat us up pretty badly. I ended up in the hospital for a bit." The twins looked at the two in awe. They're being so strong about who they are. Fred doesn't think that they should tell about their home life just yet. When the time is right they will tell them.

"Thanks for coming to Dalton you guys!" Wes exclaimed. "And joining the Warblers." The twins rolled their eyes. They might just have to audition for the Warblers when they're ready. They were going to need to be Gryffindors. They were sorted in that house for a reason, right? They all turned back to their work, deep in thought.

A few days after that conversation, the twins were in Tonks' office because she said that they had gotten a letter from Harry.

"Well open it," Tonks gestured. They were just staring at the letter for a while too long. George finally took the letter from Fred and opened it. It read:

_Dear Fred and George,_

_How is it going at Dalton? Lee and I miss you guys very much. You guys are missing the Tri-Wizard tournament, here. Or I should say instead of three champions there are four. I'm the fourth. I'm too young to be a champion! Dumbledore set an age line around the cup for only seventeen year-olds and older can enter! I'm not ready for this at all, but enough about me, what about you? Are the classes harder? Are there any bullies? Any Draco Malfoys at all?_

_A couple other things. Mad-eye Moody, the ex-auror is the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Mrs. Weasley is going frantic trying to find out where you guys are. I don't think she's even sleeping. DON'T USE MAGIC AT ALL! She'll really find out where you are, then. Please stay in touch. Hogwarts is different without you. _

_Your friend, Harry_

_P.S. No Quidditch this year. Bummer isn't it?_

"Wow," Fred said, after he finished reading it over George's shoulder. "The Tri-Wizard tournament."

"They're still doing that?" Tonks asked. "Did he say who the other champions are?" The twins shook their heads.

"They did say that the defense teacher is Mad-eye Moody, though," George said, re-reading the letter that's now in his brother's hands.

"Mad-eye? I thought he retired," Tonks said. "He's the one who trained me, you know. To become an auror. He's a good choice for defense." The twins nodded in agreement.

"Do you have any parchment and quill? I'm going to write a response," Fred said. Tonks looked through her drawers until she found what she needed and she handed them to him. Fred turned to George. "What should we write?"

"Well for starters . . ." Fred nodded at what George said and started to write. The letter was finished and read:

_Dear Harry,_

_Dalton is great! Georgie and I miss you guys as well. We even surprisingly miss Hogwarts even the greasy git Professor Snape. Weird right? The classes are surprisingly more difficult than at Hogwarts and writing in pen and pencil all the time is a pain. I miss writing in this quill I'm holding now. Is that strange?_

_No there are no bullies here. Dalton has a zero bullying policy. Everyone is treated the same. No any Draco Malfoys here. Is he still annoying you? If he is, give him a ton-tongue toffee. That'll hold his tongue, or more like grow it! Ha-ha! I'm still as hilarious as always! _

_What would Oliver Wood say if he was still there about no Quidditch? He would flip! That man was obsessed I tell you. So . . . about this tournament. What do you have to do? Who are the other champions? You left that out in your letter. Tonks, George and I are curious. _

_Sincerely, Fred and George_

_P.S. Don't worry about Mrs. Weasley. We aren't._

_P.P.S. We haven't used magic since we got here. DON'T WORRY!_

"We'll see him soon," George said, as they watched the owl take the letter back to Harry. "I hope."

"Better get back to your dorms now," Tonks said. "Come and visit anytime. My doors are always open. Oh, and Warblers concert tomorrow, just in case the others haven't told you."

Every other Friday the Warblers would hold concerts in the senior commons for preparations for the competitions that are coming up. Sectionals are in a month or two. George can never remember this kind of thing. He just tunes out when Blaine, Kurt and Wes start talking about it.

"Hey George?" Fred asked, on the way to their dorm. "I'm kind of thinking about joining the Warblers. The way everyone describes it, it sounds cool!"

"I don't know if I can sing, though, Fred. Otherwise I would too," George said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Come here," Fred said, taking his brother's hand and guiding him into a room with a piano. "This is the practice room. Blaine was telling me about it." He sat at a piano and started to play a tune. After a while he even started to sing!

_You would not believe your eyes_

_If ten million fireflies_

_Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

'_Cause they'd fill the open air and leave teardrops everywhere_

_You'd think me rude, but I'd just stand and stare_

_I'd like to make myself believe that plant earth turns slowly_

_It's hard to say I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep_

_Because everything is never as it seems_

'_Cause I'd get a thousand hugs_

_From ten thousand lightning bugs as they tried to teach me how to dance_

_A foxtrot above my head_

_A sock hop beneath my bed_

_A disco ball is just hanging by a thread_

Fred sung until the end of the song. He was brilliant!

"Where did you learn to play like that?" George asked, surprised.

"I just came in here earlier and just started messing with the different keys and stuff," Fred said, casually.

"And the song?" George asked.

"Blaine had his laktop, or whatever that thing is, open and the song was playing. I guess it got stuck in my head," Fred answered. They heard some clapping and saw Blaine entering the room.

"That was awesome!" Blaine exclaimed. "You have some talent . . . um . . . which twin are you?"

"You still can't tell us apart?" Fred asked. "And anyway, it was me, Fred."

"Well Fred, you have some talent. George? Want to try?" Blaine asked, taking Fred's seat at the piano. "What song?"

"Fall," George answered. "By The Jonas Brothers," Blaine raised his eyebrows, but started to play.

_On the edge,_

_Of something real,_

_I have a choice, but I don't know what to feel_

_I'm getting tired, _

_Of all this fear,_

_Before I choose, let me know that you'll be here_

_Let me know that you'll be here_

'_Cause I'm not to fall _

_If you're the one who catches me_

_And tell me that I'll be there when I'm_

_About to lose it all_

'_Cause you're the one who helps me see_

_That sometimes it's okay to fall_

Finally, his turn is over. Fred and Blaine were shocked, to say the least.

"You both have a lot of talent in you!" Blaine was smiling at the two.

"How did _you _learn that song?" Fred asked, smirking.

"Ginny," George muttered. Fred frowned at the name. "When she had that Jonas Brothers phase that song just stuck to me, I guess. I have no idea how she discovered them."

"If you guys want to be a part of the Warblers, I'll talk to Wes, Thad and David. They're on the council. We need voices like you!" Blaine skipped out of the room.

"That just reminded me of the time when Oliver was skipping towards us when he told us Harry was our seeker." Fred smiled at the memory.

"The best seeker we ever had," George said.

"And Oliver was the best keeper and captain," Fred added. George nodded in agreement. There was a moments' silence. "How are you feeling Georgie?"

"About what?" George asked.

"Just in general,"

"Alright. You?"

"Alright." Fred walked out of the room, followed by George. They had homework to do.

* * *

><p>So . . . how was this chapter? Please read and review!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Running Away to Dalton Academy

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Glee, or the songs I use.

Author's Note: I'm not sure if I like this chapter. Thanks for the alerts and reviews. Sorry for the late update. Tell me what you think. Here's chapter three!

Reviews are very much appreciated. This chapter may seem rushed to you. I apologize for that.

* * *

><p>When they arrived in the dorm room, Wes shouted, "CONGRATULATIONS!"<p>

"What's going on?" Fred asked.

Kurt laughed. "You are the newest additions to the Warblers, of course!"

Shocked was an understatement to Fred and George. The Warblers? The class clowns first escape to America, and then they join the Warblers? That is pretty amazing!

"W- What?" Fred asked, confused. "But we didn't even audition."

Blaine was just sitting there grinning. "That would be me. After I left, I went straight to the council and demanded that you were in let the Warblers. Talent like yours deserves to be recognized!" Fred and George were gaping at him. He did that for them?

"Thank you very much," Fred grinned. "For everything you guys!"

"No problem," The three recited.

"But . . . you still have to perform for the rest of the Warblers, though." Wes said. The twins didn't have a problem with that. They were thrilled, though, that they were let in. They have to tell Harry, Lee and Tonks!

"When do we do this special performance?" George asked, grinning like an idiot.

"In two days. Just so you have time to prepare," Wes answered. "You can always ask Blaine or Kurt to help you out."

"Yes, please ask us anything," Blaine said, nodding to what Wes just said.

"I'm very sorry, boys, I just noticed this. Your blazers don't compliment your hair color," Kurt said. The twins looked at him weirdly. "Why are Dalton's colors blue and red anyways?"

"I'm not a history major," Wes told him, looking sheepishly at him.

"History is boring to us," Fred said, gesturing to his twin. "Our teacher at our old school was dead boring. He just droned on and on and on and on –" George placed a hand on his mouth.

"We get it, Fred. I don't really want to relive that class," George took his hand off his twin's mouth. He turned to the others. "We both failed miserably."

"Chemistry was awful, as well. At least the teacher here is nice to everyone. Professor Snape is and will always be a greasy git," Fred said.

"Scary bloke with a temper, he was," George added.

Kurt had left the conversation to go call a girl named Mercedes. He had missed her call earlier. Blaine and Wes decided to work on solos for Blaine and they left the room to go to the rehearsal room.

Fred and George, for the first time ever, were alone in their dorm room. They didn't feel like working on their homework right now.

"I wish we could do magic," Fred sighed. "I don't think I've gone this long with not being able to do any magic. Not including summers, of course."

"I hear you, dear brother of mine," George said. "Let's go visit Tonks."

"Good idea!" Fred said and followed George out of the room.

When they arrived at the councilor's office, Tonks was looking at some papers. She looked up when they entered.

"Wotcher Fred and George! To what do I owe this visit?" At first, Fred and George thought she was going to offer a lemon drop, but she didn't offer any. "How are classes? Handling them well?"

"Classes are a lot different than at Hogwarts, I can tell you that much," Fred said, sitting down in one of the chairs across from her desk. George sat in the other.

"We have some news!" George exclaimed.

"Oh? And what is this piece of news? Will I like it?" Tonks asked, curiously.

"Very much so. You are looking at the newest members of the Warblers!" The twins chorused.

"That's brilliant, guys! Congratulations!" She was walking towards them, when she tripped on her trash can. "I always trip on this stupid thing!"

The twins laughed, and then turned serious. "Any news on Mum?"

"Nope, sorry boys. I guess no news is good news, I suppose," Tonks said, sitting back down in her seat. She was looking around in her drawers until she found what she needed. "Look at this Prophet article." The twins took it and glanced at the Headline.

**FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY ARE INDEED MISSING!**

**By Rita Skeeter**

_**I, Rita Skeeter of **_**Me, Myself, and I**_**, am taking a short break on tracking the Boy-Who-Lived during the Tri-wizard Tournament, to report that the beloved Weasley twins Fred and George are missing! They didn't arrive for their sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchraft and Wizardry. Molly and Arthur Weasley are distraught. "I miss them so much!" Molly told me. "I'm worry about them all the time!" Arthur says, "I hope their safe, wherever they are." They have given a 500 galleon reward if anyone finds them. The pair also says if they have any information on where the twins are, they are to owl them. Well, that concludes this story. I will have more information when available. **_

"I highly doubt that they miss us," Fred said, after reading. He placed the article back on the desk.

"Do they even have 500 galleons?" George asked.

"I bet Dumbledore will help them with that cost," Tonks told them as she put the newspaper away.

"Can we use the owl for something?" Fred asked.

"What for? A letter?" Tonks asked.

"Um . . . mostly WWW orders," George said, uncertainly. Tonks stared at them as if they were crazy.

"If you do that, then people will put a tracking charm on the owl! People want that award! You're in hiding guys!" Her hair turned a slight shade of red, but immediately changed it back to brown.

"Okay that rules out that," Fred said, frowning. There was a knock on the office door. Tonks opened it. Blaine, Kurt and Wes appeared.

"Miss. Tonks, we have an emergency!" Blaine exclaimed. He looked out of breath. Then he noticed the twins in the background and flooded with relief. "Oh, there you guys are! We've been looking everywhere for you! No emergency now!" Blaine was looking extremely embarrassed.

"What'd you need?" Fred asked.

"Warbler practice," Wes answered. He waved this wooden Muggle thing around almost hitting Kurt in the shoulder.

"Give me that gavel Wes!" Kurt exclaimed, snatching the thing from his hand.

"My gavel!" Wes cried reaching for it back. With Kurt being slightly taller, he could put it out of reach of Wes.

"You can have your gavel back when you can handle it, without trying to hit people with it!" Kurt told him like he was a baby. It was a pretty amusing sight. Kurt ran out of the room.

"Kurt! I'm serious! Give me back my gavel!" Wes cried, running out of the office chasing Kurt. "Come back here!"

"As you can see, Wes is obsessed with his gavel," Blaine said, after the two had left. "I better go too, to make sure Wes or Kurt don't harm each other." With that, Blaine left, leaving the twins and Tonks again.

"Wes reminds me of Oliver Wood," George said.

"He does," Fred agreed. "Well if there is Warbler practice we better go then." They both left the room not knowing where they were going. Blaine left that little detail out.

They turned back around to Tonks' office.

"Forget something?" She asked, smiling.

"Where do the Warblers rehearse at?" Fred asked.

"Down the Warbler hallway," she answered. The twins were confused.

"Where's that?" George asked.

"Go down this hallway, take a right, then a left, then go through those doors at the end," Tonks answered and got up. "I'm bored, so I'm just going to show you."

Tonks led the way out of the room and they followed her directions. She pointed at the double doors at the end of the hallway saying that there's the rehearsal room. They thanked her and walked in.

Everyone was just chatting amongst themselves. Wes got his gavel back and was glaring at Kurt. Kurt didn't notice because he was talking to Blaine.

"Hey guys! You made it!" Kurt greeted, waving them over to where the pair were.

"Assuming everyone is here, I have some announcements," Wes started; banging is gavel on the table in front of him for order. "Sectionals are coming up in a few weeks," People started cheering. "I would like to welcome two new members into the Warblers today. Fred and George Weasley!" Everyone clapped for them. They made a show by standing up and bowing to everyone.

"Did you want us to perform again?" Fred asked, remembering what Wes told them earlier. Wes nodded and Fred started. Everyone was impressed when the twins were done performing.

"Amazing!" Kurt, Wes, and a few others exclaimed.

"I told you they were good!" Blaine said, smiling. Murmurs of agreement traveled around the room.

Wes banged his gavel for attention again. "Set list for sectionals? Anyone?" Wes asked. Everyone looked at him confused. Fred and George were confused on why they are confused.

Kurt raised his hand. "This has nothing to do with set lists, but will I have to give up Pavarotti?"

"No. Pavarotti is yours to keep. We actually have another canary for the twins to share. Thad, could you get him?" David asked. Thad nodded and left. He came back a few minutes later, with a yellow canary in a silver cage.

"Fred, George, this bird came from a line of canaries that have been at Dalton Academy since 1891. It's your job to take care of him, and protect him, so he can carry on the Warbler legacy. This bird is both of your voices." Wes explained. The twins nodded mutually.

"We promise to take care of him," The twins recited.

"Now back to Sectionals. Suggestions?" Thad asked.

A blonde boy raised his hand.

"Yes Nick?" David asked.

"I thought the council decided on the song choice. That's what you said when Kurt first joined. That's what is has been for years."Nick said.

"Well, I guess that is true, but we just want to hear suggestions, because we're all out of them." Wes answered.

Blaine raised his hand. "Well I was thinking . . ."

* * *

><p>Again, sorry for the long update. What should the twins name the canary? I can't think of anything.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Running Away to Dalton Academy

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Glee, or the songs I use.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews and everything. They are greatly appreciated. Just to tell you, this story will **EVENTUALLY** become a slash. If you don't like slash, then please leave.

**DANI**: I don't like Rachel, so she won't be with Finn. She might just have some part, but not a big one. I just can't really stand her. I'll make Finn single. Yeah . . . that'll work. Thanks for your review!

I'm so, so, so, so, sorry for this late update. I was having a little bit of writer's block. Then, looking over the chapter, I changed it to this. It might be a wee bit rushed, maybe.

* * *

><p>Harry Potter was having a terrible day. Now that the twins had left him, one other person Harry can only talk to is Cedric Diggory. A Hufflepuff. His name also came out of the Goblet of Fire. He's a seventh year. Even a seeker on the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team. No Quidditch this year, though.<p>

Classes were terribly boring today. The only eventful thing was when Goyle blew up a potion in Malfoy's face. That got all of the Gryffindors laughing uncontrollably. Malfoy's platinum blonde hair and his pale face were covered in dirt and char from the explosion. Malfoy ran out of the classroom, probably heading to the bathroom. By the time class was over, every Gryffindor was red-faced. Snape was livid and took off 5 points for every Gryffindor in the classroom. It was totally worth it, though.

A few days earlier, Barty Crouch, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, gave permission to Ludo Bagman, who's the Head of the Magical Games and Sports to give all four champions a clue as to what the first task is going to be.

"Remember this," Ludo said to the four champions when they were taking photos for the Daily Prophet. "The First Task is about scaly creatures. These certain creatures can be found over the world. These are classified as terrifying. Those are all of the clues I'm going to give you. You all may go." Ludo dismissed the four champions.

Harry was on his way to the library to look up information about these mysterious creatures. Well he was, until Malfoy shoved him into a wall, dropping books and papers all over the place.

"What was that for Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"I was bored," Malfoy shrugged. His two bodyguards, as Harry calls them, Crabbe and Goyle, laughed. All three of them walked away.

Harry sighed, dropping to the floor to pick up the loose papers and books.

"Need some help?" Asked a person with a really dreamy sort of voice. It was definitely a girl voice. She didn't wait for an answer because she started to help. "You have a lot of Wrackspurts in your head, you know." Harry looked at the girl oddly. She had long, dirty blonde hair. She was wearing a Ravenclaw crest on her robes, and also a scarf. Her skin was pale and her eyes were bluish-gray. She even had radishes dangling from her ears.

"What are Wrackspurts?" Harry asked, confused.

"They're invisible creatures that float in your ears to make your brain go fuzzy," The girl replied, her eyes were sparkling. She sounded like she loved talking about these certain creatures.

"Oh," Harry said.

"I'm Luna Lovegood," She introduced herself. "Most people call me Loony Lovegood."

"That's horrible," Harry said. He was going to introduce himself as well, but Luna interrupted him.

"I know who you are," Luna said.

"Who doesn't?" Harry asked rhetorically.

"I can tell you get annoyed when someone recognizes you. I can see it in your eyes," Luna said.

"Okay," Harry said slowly. "Hey, Luna, will you help me with something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Luna asked.

"I was heading towards the library to try to find the creature that will be used in the first task," Harry told the girl.

"I was heading there too," Luna said, getting up. Harry just realized that they were both sitting against a wall. "I like peace and quiet most of the time."

"I wish my life was peaceful," Harry muttered, getting up as well.

"Something good will come out of that, you'll see," Luna said, dreamily, skipping towards the library. Harry shook his head and followed her (not skipping). He would definitely have to tell the twins about this one. Luna was so far ahead that he had to run to keep up.

"Luna, I had meant to ask, why are you wearing radish earrings?" He panted.

"They keep the Nargles away," She answered.

"I never heard of those creatures," Harry said.

"Most people believe they don't exist," Luna explained. "Daddy and I try to prove those people wrong over the summer." Harry nodded. When they got to the library, they headed straight for the magical creature section. Pulling a book off of a shelf, Harry skimmed through it looking for any creature that's scaly. He repeated the process for ten more books until he decided to start on his Potions Essay.

He wrote out the first paragraph, and then his eyes were getting droopy. Luna noticed this and guided him out of the library.

"You should get to your dorm, Harry. It's almost curfew anyways," Luna said. "Good night. See you tomorrow." Luna gave him a hug and skipped away. Harry shook his head again, and started walking toward the Fat Lady. He recited the password, ignored every stare he got, and headed towards his dorm. He didn't bother changing his clothes into something more comfortable, because right when his head hit the pillow, he fell asleep.

He dreamt of a peaceful life. Then it started turning into a nightmare. The same one he has been having for a while. He was back in the Riddle house again. He walked past a very dark, creepy graveyard, and headed toward the house. He crept toward a door, but as soon as he got to the door, Harry woke up. _Why do I keep having this dream? _He thought, breathing heavily.

Harry couldn't really go back to sleep after that, so he decided to send a message to the twins. He felt like sending Hedwig, taking that risk. After she was off toward America, Harry wondered what the twins were doing right at that moment, and fell asleep again, dreamless.

* * *

><p>Warbler practice was eventful, in a way. The council got an idea on what the set list was going to be for the Sectionals Competition. They were going to decide by the end of the week (it was Tuesday). The twins carried their new pet canary to their room. They had no idea what to name it.<p>

Fred and George were sprawled on George's bed, trying to come up with a name for their new pet. Fred started writing a list with a Muggle pen.

"I want a quill!" Fred complained. George rolled his eyes at him, and took the pen and paper away and started to write, but stopped before the tip of the pen hit the paper.

"Hmmm . . .," George thought. "This is hard. Owls are easy for us, but not this type of bird. What is it again?"

"A canary," Came Fred's reply. "Godric. That would be a good one. You know, as in Godric Gryffindor."

"Yes I know who you're talking about Fred," George said, frowning at the blank sheet of paper.

"What got your wand in a knot?" Fred asked.

"This is so frustrating!" George sighed.

"Tell me about it," came Kurt's voice. "It took me a few days before I came up with the name Pavarotti. Do you want some suggestions?"

"That would be nice, yeah." Fred said.

"How about Gemini?" Kurt asked. He got blank looks in return. "It's a Roman Zodiac sign. It means 'The twins.'" Kurt added.

"Oh," The twins chorused. George quickly wrote that down. "Good one. We at least need four for us to choose from."

"I'm still set on Godric." Fred stated. George rolled his eyes, but wrote it down anyways.

Blaine then came bursting through the door. "Lemon pie!" He held up the plate with four slices on it. The twins didn't see, but Kurt did.

"Lemon Pie? What a dorky name," George said truthfully. Kurt started laughing. Blaine was totally confused.

"Name? What? No, I brought lemon pie for all four of us." Blaine smiled, as the twins' heads shot up.

"Sorry, but we were trying to think of some names for our new canary," George smiled sheepishly. Blaine laughed.

"It's cool, but seriously, though, Dalton makes the best pies I have ever tasted." Blaine smiled happily has he took a bite of his pie. "So good. Try it!"

"I dunno. I bet I could give Dalton a run for their money," Kurt said, smiling. The way Kurt was smiling at Blaine made George suddenly jealous. _Where'd that come from? _

"Hand over some of that pie, please Blaine," Fred said, holding out his hands. Blaine smiled and complied. Fred took a bite and was in heaven. It was so moist and lemony. "Oh my, George try this amazing pie! Here, try some!"

"Maybe later," George said, with a wave of his hand. "I want to come up with this name! It's driving me mad!"

"Okay George, you need a break. Hand me the piece of paper," Kurt said. George did. "Good. Now take a break and have some pie." Blaine handed George a fork and his plate.

George took a bite and his eyes widened. "That is so amazing!" He finished his pie in no time. Fred chuckled when George looked sad that it was gone.

"Kurt, hand me the piece of paper please," Fred said. "Thank you. Now back to business. First, I would like to thank Blaine for recovering us from boredom." Blaine smiled and his chocolate brown eyes glistened.

"You are very welcome," He said.

"Now, let's come up with some names. It's really bothering George," Fred said, looking at George, who was staring at a wall, thinking. "Don't hurt yourself over there." George gave him a look. Fred had never seen George this serious before. It was kind of weird. Everyone fell into a silence.

After a few minutes of thinking, Blaine spoke up. "I'm so bored."

"Me too." George said, after he wrote down a name on the piece of paper.

"What'd you just write down?" Fred asked, peering over George's shoulder.

"Lemon," George muttered. Fred rolled his eyes.

"We are not naming our canary Lemon," He stated. George crossed off the name angrily. "You need to get out of here. It's not good for you," Fred looked at their two roommates. "I'm going to take George down to Ms. Tonks'. Don't wait up."

"Have fun," Blaine called after them. Fred swore he had heard Kurt say, "Poor George."

Tonks was going through mail when the twins, or I should say Fred, stormed in, dragging George behind him.

"Wotcher Fred and George," Tonks said cheerfully. "What can I do for you?" She was stroking a snowy owl. Harry's snowy owl, to be exact.

"Any updates?" George asked, taking his mind off of his – their canary.

"Yes actually. Harry just sent this - this morning. Here," Tonks said, handing them a wrinkled up letter. "He decided to send it with Hedwig."

_Dear Fred and George,_

_I'm extremely tired right now. You're probably wondering why I'm not asleep. That's because I had that dream again. Bit annoying really. Anyway, enough about that problem ( I don't want to go into details), I had made a new friend today. Her name is Luna Lovegood. She's a third year Ravenclaw. She's very odd, but friendly all the same. Nothing really new over here. What about you?_

_Your tired friend, _

_Harry_

"Idiot, go to bed," Fred said to the letter.

"I think our naming session messed up your brain," George joked.

"Why?" Fred asked.

"You were just talking to a letter," He replied, smirking. Fred frowned.

"Naming session?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah about that. We got a canary from the Warblers and we have no idea what to name it. With the help of Blaine and Kurt, we made a list," George explained.

"How many names are on this list?" Tonks asked, amused. Her hair was pearly white today.

"About three or four," Fred muttered.

Tonks thought for a moment. "I have a suggestion for you. How about Gemini?"

"Kurt suggested it as well. I actually like that name. What about you Forge?"

"Name's brilliant. Thanks Tonks!" George rushed out of the room, leaving Fred and Tonks in the room.

"Where's he going?" Tonks asked. "I didn't know he could run that fast."

"He's probably going to tell his crush thanks," Fred answered.

"Crush?" Tonks asked again.

"Kurt," Fred answered and yawned.

"Don't you yawn because that makes me yawn," Tonks said yawning. They both burst out laughing then. After calming down, they started to yawn once more, simultaneously.

"I think we better go to bed," Fred said laughing again.

"I totally agree," Tonks said. "Good night Fred."

"Night Tonks," Fred left, closing her office door behind him.

* * *

><p>I would like to thank Chibi-Chan71 for the name suggestion. I would have never thought of it. thanks again. Happy reading!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Running Away to Dalton Academy

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Glee, or the songs I use.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews and everything. They are greatly appreciated. Just to tell you, this story will **EVENTUALLY** become a slash. If you don't like slash, then please leave.

* * *

><p>With sectionals nearing closer and closer, the council was going to have auditions for a solo. Wes thought that it would be a good idea that Blaine get's one whole song, then on the second song, someone else has the solo, or duet.<p>

Kurt, Jeff, Nick, Fred, and George were auditioning for a solo. Every Warbler had to be present during the audition. The five auditioning had to as well.

Jeff and Nick had picked their songs, but Kurt and the twins were having troubles. The three were going to choose songs together, but they came up with a loss.

"I'll video chat Rachel for ideas," Kurt said, opening up his laptop. Fred and George still are getting used to all of these Muggle electronics and how they worked. They had to ask Tonks because Blaine or the others won't understand that instead of using a microwave, or whatever that's called, they used wands, a heating charm.

Soon, a girl with chocolate brown hair and a slightly large nose came up on the computer screen.

"Kurt! What's up? How is Dalton treating you? Are you as psyched for Sectionals as I am?" She kept sprouting off questions left and right.

"Rachel slow down," Kurt said. The girl stopped talking to listen. "Dalton's treating me good. I miss you guys a lot, though. Yes I'm psyched, but I get to audition for a solo with a few of my friends, and we can't come up with songs. We need help from an expert."

"Kurt, you have come to the right place. Mini-competition is my specialty. Tell you what, come to McKinley tomorrow with your two friends and the Glee Club will help you!" Rachel suggested with a smile on her face. Kurt paused for a moment. Fred and George thought too. If the stuff that Kurt said was true, then yes, they will go and protect him, if he does decide to go, of course. Kurt looked at the twins.

"What do you think? Yes or no? I really want to go!" Kurt told them.

"Then go!" They said simultaneously. "We'll protect you."

"That's great! I'll alert the club tonight, and we'll see you and your friends tomorrow!" Rachel's face disappeared from the screen and Kurt closed the laptop. They would hide their wands just in case anyone tries something.

"Classes are over when the Glee Club meets so we're all good," Kurt said more to himself.

"I'm guessing you're nervous?" George asked.

"Very," Kurt admitted. "Not about seeing my friends though. Just some certain people there that makes my life horrible."

"Like we said, we'll protect you," Fred told him.

* * *

><p>Hours went by, school was a blur, and finally, last bell of the day rang into George's ear. He instantly packed his history stuff into his bag and made his way out the door with Fred right next to him.<p>

They met Kurt by the entrance of the school. There, he led them to his car (not the one that Mercedes broke his window). George sat in the passenger's side, and Fred was behind him. All three of them fastened their seatbelts and away they went towards McKinley High School.

Kurt stopped the car in a parking space and put the car in park. He took a deep breath and got out of the car, followed by the twins. George laid a calming hand on Kurt's shoulder, and Kurt visibly relaxed.

"Remember, we're protecting you," Fred whispered in Kurt's ear. Kurt nodded and opened the doors. Fred and George walked in with Kurt shutting the door behind them.

"Come on, choir room's this way," Kurt led them down a hallway and took a left. The choir room was just right there. The door was wide open and from the hallway, George could see a middle-aged man with brown, curly hair standing in front of a group of at least eleven students sitting in blue chairs. There was also a guy sitting at a piano, waiting for instructions. "Knock knock!" Kurt exclaimed from the doorway, mimicking knocking on the door.

All of the girls started screaming and running towards Kurt. Fred and George just stood in the doorway, smiling. Kurt had so many good friends, when they only had one, or two (if you count Tonks). Kurt was just bombarded with hugs from everyone now, even some of the boys!

"Kurt! We missed you so much!" an Asian girl with dark makeup on and wore gothic clothes exclaimed.

"I missed you too Tina! I miss all of you!" Kurt said, hugging everyone back. The twins were still smiling at the reunion. "Let me breathe. Let me breathe," Kurt requested. Everyone let go and sat back down. Kurt waved in the twins and introduced them to everyone.

"Kurt, it's great that you're here, but why are you here? Rachel didn't explain," the teacher said. Kurt then explained about the solo competition and how they couldn't find songs to sing. After a long time of searching the three finally found songs and were going to perform them at McKinley and see what everyone thinks.

"I'm up for the challenge!" Rachel exclaimed, giving the three a thumbs-up.

"Alright. Who would like to go first?" the teacher asked, glancing at the three.

"I'll go. I'm going to sing _My Heart Will Go On_," Kurt opened his mouth, but Rachel interrupted.

"No, no Kurt! You have to sing something from the heart! More personal. Try this," Rachel pulled out a pink rectangular thing with a handle at the top that lots of little holes on each side from underneath her chair. "Try singing this: _Don't Cry For Me Argentina_." She pressed a button and orchestral music came out of it. After a few measures, she started to sing (bold).

George was in awe of Rachel's voice. She was amazing! Soon, her part was over and Kurt joined in.

After about four more minutes, the song was over. Fred and George clapped the loudest out of all of them. They bowed and Rachel took a seat. Kurt walked over to where the twins were standing and shoved George in the spotlight.

"I'm George Weasley,"

"No! I'm George," Fred cried. Some students laughed, some smiled.

"Anyways, I'm going to sing for you all to enjoy is _You Make My Dreams Come True_," What surprised George, was when after he started singing, the orchestra and band students started playing!

George stopped singing and everyone clapped. Fred being the loudest and the most dramatic one. George bowed and dragged his brother into the spotlight.

"Thanks a lot George for dragging me here against my will. Just kidding! I want to be here!" Fred laughed. "I'll be singing _Home_," Like George, Fred was surprised that the band and orchestra started playing, but was more prepared for it.

Fred finished the song and the three all got a standing ovation. This is the greatest moment the twins have ever had, besides winning the Quidditch Cup of course. Nothing could ruin this moment for them.

"Awesome guys!" the teacher exclaimed, still clapping. "You'll do killer jobs on your solos! Good luck!"

"Thanks Mr. Shue!" Kurt hugged his former teacher.

The three hung around with New Directions for a while more, for Kurt to catch up with his friends. Soon, the three needed to get back to Dalton for the night. They said goodbye and to visit some other time. Kurt hugged a really tall guy one last time, then they all piled into Kurt's car and left.

"You guys were really awesome," Kurt said, to break the moment's silence.

"So were you and Rachel. I now see why you wanted her opinion on the songs," Fred said from the backseat.

"Yeah. She's one of my best girl buds. So is Mercedes," Kurt said.

"You have really good friends Kurt. You're really lucky. Don't lose them," George said.

"I won't, and thanks,"

"No problem," The twins said simultaneously. They rode in silence back to Dalton Academy.

* * *

><p>The songs I used were <em>You Make My Dreams Come True<em> by Hall & Oates, _Home_ by Daughtry, and _Don't Cry For Me Argentina_ by the glee cast version.

How was this chapter? Tell me! Your reviews are very much appreciated! Thanks for reviewing!

I'm really sooory guys, but I deleted my reading the series stories. You can't have them on the site anymore, but that does allow me to write more of this and my other two, so happy reading and I'm sorry again.


	6. Chapter 6

Running Away to Dalton Academy

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Glee, or the songs I use.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews and everything. They are greatly appreciated. Sorry for the really late wait for this chapter. I'm not giving up on this story.

* * *

><p>Fred and George were currently sitting just outside of the choir room, waiting their results on their solos. Kurt was also waiting, so was Jeff and Nick. Everyone was nervous. Blaine stepped outside the room.<p>

"Congratulations Nick! You get to sing at Sectionals this week!" He told the boy. Nick started jumping up and down. Jeff had to practically drag him back into the choir room. Blaine turned to look at Kurt, Fred and George. "You guys were amazing! You truly were."

"Have any advice for next time?" Kurt asked. Fred and George were thinking that as well.

"Don't try so hard next time," Blaine said and then walked into the choir room.

"Well that was –" Fred said.

"Certainly helpful," George added.

"I'll see you later guys," Kurt said and left for the dorms.

"What got his wand in a knot?" Fred asked George. George shrugged and didn't say anything. He felt like running after the fashion-obsessed boy, but didn't feel brave enough to do it. With that, the two walked into the choir room to rehearse for Sectionals the next day.

"All the Warblers present?" Tonks asked, as all the Warblers piled onto the bus to take them to the Sectionals place. Neither Fred or George could remember the name. Tonks was allowed to attend the Sectionals competition, and she seemed super excited about it. "Wotcher Wes! Why don't you take roll!"

The bus was rolling away from the school, while Wes was still taking roll. If any missed the bus they would be in deep trouble. Some of the Warblers started to sing, but Wes cut them off, saying that they need their voice fresh. Whatever that meant.

The bus ride was short in George's opinion. Everyone was rushing to get off the bus and into the building. It was a really windy day. George's long hair was whipping in his brother's face.

"Can you please get your hair out of my face?" Fred asked, politely.

"Can you do the same?" George asked in return. Fred didn't answer. He just went to talk to Blaine.

Tonks checked the Warblers in at the desk inside the building. She also showed them where they needed to be to just hang out before the show.

The room was green. Dark green walls. Brown flooring. The room really popped. It sort of went with their blue and red uniforms. There was an intercom in the room to hear what's going on in the auditorium when the Warblers aren't in there. Right now, they were announcing the judges to the audience.

"Alright Warblers," Tonks began. Today, her hair is black with red streaks.

"Did you dye your hair?" Jeff asked. Fred and George looked at each other and snickered.

"Yes I did. Now we'll be performing second, right after the Hipsters," Tonks continued. "Then the last one will be the New Directions. Talk amongst yourselves and when it's time for the Hipsters, we'll be backstage getting ready." Tonks dismissed them.

Before he knew it, George was dragged to a corner of the room, where no one could see them.

"Spill. I know you like Kurt. Why aren't you talking to him?" Fred asked. George looked at Fred in amazement. He's so observant.

"I don't like Kurt," George denied.

"Please. Don't hide things from me. We're twin brothers!" Fred said.

"I'm getting over my crush on Kurt, okay? We were talking one day and I like him more like a brother. He kind of knows what we're going through," George said. "Anyways, I want him and Blaine together. You can see how Kurt looks at him. Blaine is so oblivious." Fred chuckled.

"That he is. That he is my dear little brother," Fred smiled and went to talk to him. George grabbed his arm though.

"Help me get them together," He whispered to Fred.

"What do you want me to do?" Fred got that gleam in his eye every time the two do a prank.

"After Sectionals," George said, and Fred nodded.

Soon, the lights flickered on and off. George slightly jumped.

"You okay?" Blaine asked. George nodded and smiled.

"Wasn't expecting them to do that," George told him. Blaine laughed and guided him out of the room.

Backstage, they could hear the group singing. Both Fred and George are nervous. This is the first time performing in front of an audience. Some of the Warblers were pacing. Kurt was fixing his hair, and Blaine was just standing.

A few minutes later, The Hipsters walked backstage and the Warblers got into place. Since the twins were tall, they stood in the back with a few others. The red, velvety curtain went up and they were facing a huge audience. The lights were really bright. They were introduced and then Blaine started singing _Hey, Soul Sister_.

After the song was over, they got a standing ovation. Next, Nick started singing _Uptown Girl_. That song was kind of last minute. After that song was over, the Warblers got off the stage and headed back to the green room until they were needed in the audience for the New Directions.

Kurt was cheering the loudest for the New Directions when they stopped singing. They were really good. The Latina and the two blonde lead singers (they didn't remember their names) were really good singers. All of New Directions were good dancers.

The results were next. A million questions were running through George's mind. _Are we going to win? What's going to happen now? _One of the judges walked up to the microphone.

"In third place, The Hipsters!" The judge announced. The representative of the group walked up and took the trophy. The twins clapped politely for them. It was just down to the two groups. The Warblers and the New Directions. _Who's going to win?_ George thought.

"For the Warblers and the New Directions, it's a tie!" the judge announced. He handed the New Directions director the trophy. "You're going to Regionals!" The Warblers were cheering and high-fiving. Both Tonks and Blaine shook a curly-haired man. Fred and George high-fived a couple of the New Directions. They recognized them as Rachel and Tina.

The Warblers were still celebrating when they were on the bus, heading back to Dalton.

"You guys were amazing!" Tonks exclaimed, above all of the noise. "Congratulations! Regionals here we come!"

"Wicked!" the twins exclaimed.

Everyone was calmed down when they headed inside Dalton. They got a few high-fives from the students on the way back to the Warbler Hallway.

"Warblers, practice at five tonight!" Wes announced and everyone went their separate ways. Fred and George headed up to their dorm with Kurt and Blaine. They fed Gemini and charmed one of their defense books to look like a history book. Clever.

"Why do we still have to rehearse when we just got done with Sectionals?" Kurt asked Blaine. Weird. George was thinking the exact same thing.

Blaine sighed before answering. "I don't really know. That's Wes for you."

"True," Kurt agreed.

George started reading a Potions book now. _Professor Snape would be proud_. George thought as he was taking charmed notes.

"Forge?" His twin asked. George looked up from the book. "What are you working on?" George showed the book to his brother. Fred nodded and got to work on an English essay.

George wished he was back at Hogwarts. Even though he had more friends here, George actually understands the classes there not here at Dalton. They didn't have foreign languages at Hogwarts. That's what a translator spell was for. Instead of reading about Potions, he wanted to make one. He wanted to start using his wand constantly again. He felt like pranking somebody.

He suddenly got a great idea. He dropped his "history" book in excitement. He grabbed his brother by the arm and pulled him outside the dorm door.

"What was that all about?" Fred asked, rubbing his arm where George had grabbed him.

"Sorry, but I had a good idea. I thought I'd share it with you," George said.

"Is it a prank?" Fred asked, eagerly.

"Maybe," George said mysteriously. "You want to hear it?"

"Just hurry up!" Fred started jumping up and down. George glanced down and up the corridor.

"We fill up balloons with water and add hair dye. potion. Then, we charm the water-dye mixture, so right when the balloon falls, the Warblers' will change instantly!" George was grinning wildly.

"Brilliant!" Fred exclaimed. "There are some flaws though."

George frowned. "What?"

"We don't have dye _and_ where are we going to get balloons? We don't know how to drive, plus we can't go off campus. Also the dye has to last only a day or two," Fred said.

"That's true," George thought for a moment. "We could ask Tonks to transfigure balloons from something. I know a potion that can change a person's hair for just a day and we could put that in the balloons without the water. I just read about it. Also we tie strings around the end of the balloons, so when the Warblers sit down, their hair will change when the balloon drops!"

"There's just one more problem," Fred admitted.

"What?" George whined.

"Would you like some cheese with that whine? Anyways, Kurt will _kill_ us if we change his hair color!" George dramatically sighed. "I do have a suggestion though. Instead of a day or two for Kurt, how about just five hours?"

"That will work! He might still kill us though," George pointed out.

Fred leaned in closer and said, "we have wands!" Both Fred and George smirked. If someone came up to that corridor that instant, they'd run away, scared.

* * *

><p>What did you think? Again, sorry for the long wait. Enjoy reading!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Running Away to Dalton Academy

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Glee, or the songs I use.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews and everything. They are greatly appreciated. I'm really sorry for this late update! I had finals this week. Just to tell you, there are no Horcruxes in this story.

* * *

><p>Tonks helped Fred and George set up their prank. She fully understood that they needed a break from everything going on. What's more relaxing then pulling a prank? Instead of dying Kurt's hair, though, they would just steal his hair products, which is a bad thing as well. They would steal Kurt's hair products tomorrow. Today, the twins were focused on the prank for the other Warblers.<p>

The balloons were set and the strings were hidden. At five, the Warbler meeting would take place. The twins grinned evilly again and walked out of the room, doors closing behind them.

"Are you ready for this Gred?" George asked, as they walked down Warbler Hall (that's what the twins called the hallway right outside the choir room).

Fred nodded vigorously and said, "Yep. The Warblers won't know what hit them." He grabbed George by the arm and dragged him back to their dorm.

They were not alone. Wes was cleaning his gavel, Kurt was on his laptop and Blaine (who was not being sneaky at all) kept looking at Kurt, while reading a textbook.

Fred decided to follow Blaine's lead and began to study for an English test he had in two days.

"How bad are finals here?" George suddenly asked.

"They're pretty tough, but if you study then you'll be fine. Why?" Blaine said. Fred wanted to answer next, but he didn't have a response. He just sat there thinking about their previous years. Last year, finals were the worst. O.W.L's. Next year (if they decide to go back to Hogwarts), they would take the N.E.W.T's. Those weren't going to be fun.

"At our old school last year's finals were pretty tough," Fred finally spoke.

"That stinks," Wes said. Kurt and Blaine nodded in agreement. Wes had finished cleaning his precious gavel and he placed it on his bedside table. Fred got back to his reading.

Soon, Tonks barged into the room, looking grim. She didn't even knock.

"You usually knock. What happened?" Blaine asked, looking at her. Fred noticed that her hair's not the usual color. It was vibrant red. "When did you dye your hair?"

Tonks ignored that last question and her attention was on the twins. "We have a problem," She said. "Read this," She pulled out a letter and handed it to Fred. He opened it and silently read the note with George over his shoulder. It read:

_Dear Tonks, _

_Dumbledore just announced at lunch that they're going to start sending aurors to America. I don't know how he found out, but he did. I also heard that the Weasley clans are now out of school and they moved to California to start their search. I heard nothing on if Bill and Charlie are with them, though. _

_That's not really the worst part, though. There's more. Malfoy found out that the twins are located in Lima. I threatened him not to tell anybody. He said he won't, but I'll look out just in case. _

_There's one more thing. The Ministry of Magic in both America and Britain has allowed Dumbledore his request to send two Dementors to America. The American ministry has also added one. I overheard Dumbledore telling Snape. It was weird, Snape looked livid. Why dementors though? They guard Azkaban not search for "missing" students! Sending them to Muggle neighborhoods no less! They're insane. I also heard that Lucius Malfoy blackmailed some of the American Ministry, so don't blame them. Voldemort even placed some Death Eaters there. WATCH YOURSELF!_

_Most of the Order is furious with Dumbledore. They think he has finally lost it. Most of the Hogwarts staff thinks so too. Even the ghosts. Peeves have been pranking Dumbledore non-stop. Quite hilarious, I must say. He said that it was payback for taking away his pranking buddies. _

_That's why I'm escaping too. I'm bringing Malfoy along so he doesn't ruin the secret and I can keep my eye on him. I'll send the tuition later. _

_Harry_

_P.S. Keep your wands on you the whole time. You don't know when they'll come to Dalton. _

Fred was angry. Harry's right, the Ministry is insane. They're not convicts that escaped from Azkaban! Harry needs to stay! He's the hidden spy! At least almost everyone is against Dumbledore and the Ministry.

"Are you kidding me?" Fred asked loudly. "Can they even do this?" He was outraged! Sticking one of the foulest creatures on two "missing" sixteen year old boys? George took the letter out of Fred's hand and read it again.

"Can I rip this?" George asked, furiously to Tonks. Her hair still hasn't changed.

"Suit yourselves," She sighed, and slid to the floor, her back resting on the door. George first ripped the letter in half. He then handed the other half to Fred. Soon, the letter was no more. It was just tiny bits of paper that rested in the floor like confetti. Fred sighed and sat on the bed. _We're screwed._ Fred thought.

"We're screwed," George said what Fred was thinking. Their three roommates just sat there, watching the exchanged. They realized that If they asked, they'd be shot down.

"I need to alert the students and staff, but first, let's start with you three," Tonks looked at Wes, Blaine and Kurt. They were still silent, just staring at her.

"W-what do we need to know?" Blaine asked uncertainly. Fred sighed and rubbed his head. He knew where Tonks was going with this. They have to alert the students and faculty that there will be some unwanted guests that make you very cold and think about your worst nightmares.

"George, Fred, do you guys have your defense books? That might be a start," Tonks rubbed her temples. Seriously, have wizards heard of not exposing wizardry to Muggles?

Fred nodded and searched through his bag. He then pulled out a History book. It was really his defense book. He searched through it until he found the right section.

"Should I read it out loud?" Fred asked Tonks. She nodded and whispered a silencing charm.

"Go ahead when you're ready," She said.

"**Dementors are some of the foulest creatures to walk this earth. Wizards can see them, but they're invisible to Muggles. They feed off of people's happy memories. They only leave the most horrifying ones. They bring coldness to wherever they are,**" Fred read. He stopped when Tonks lifted her hand.

"That's enough information George," She said.

"I'm Fred!"

"Sorry," Tonks apologized. Fred forgave her and looked at the expressions on his friends and fellow Warblers. Both Wes and Kurt looked confused, worried and frightened. Blaine had a look of recognition. _I wonder what that's about_, Fred thought.

"I have some questions," Kurt said. Tonks nodded and urged him to go on. "Why did we need to know this? What are Muggles? And wizards exist?"

"I'll answer one of them," Tonks said. Then she explained some parts about the letter she just received. Fred was watching Blaine. He looked shocked when Dumbledore's name was mentioned and paled when You-Know-Who's was.

"I'll explain the second one," George said. Then he went on explaining what Muggles were. That meant that Fred was the last one.

"Yes Kurt," Fred said. "Wizards exist. You're looking at three," He pointed to himself, his twin and Tonks. Wes and Kurt were processing this information. Blaine sighed and rested his head on his hand.

"I'm a squib," Blaine confessed. Fred and George shot their heads to look at him. Actually everyone was looking at him. "My parents are purebloods, but blood traitors. I still got sent here for the same reason I told Kurt when I first met him. I didn't lie. My parents are okay with it actually," He added the last parts because the twins looked at him and Kurt looked shocked.

"Not all wizards like squibs. If the Death Eaters do show up, then we'll need to protect him and the others here. We'll need backup and lots of it. We'll worry about that when the time comes. You all just relax for now. Fred and George have your backs. Have fun." Tonks was looking at Wes, Blaine and Kurt. She nodded and then left.

"Well that was a cheerful visit," George sighed, lying on his bed.

"Come on guys. It is Warbler practice time," Wes got up and headed out the door. George shot up and shot a glance at Fred. He completely forgot the prank until now. Fred nodded at George and they headed out behind Blaine and Kurt.

They hid behind the double doors until everyone was in. Once everyone was in, they heard a high-pitched scream and laughter. They peaked in and saw that their plan went wrong. Kurt's perfectly styled hair was dyed a lime green color. He was sitting where Blaine was supposed to and Blaine was standing off in the corner looking at everyone's hair styles and was laughing.

Nick and Jeff were joking about each other's hair. So was everyone else except for Kurt.

"Nick and Jeff! What did you do to my hair?" Kurt asked them. He gave them his best glare and they recoiled.

"What are you talking about little Kurtie? We didn't do anything this time," Jeff said. 'Kurtie?' Fred mouthed to George, chuckling. Kurt sighed and sat down next to Nick, who was sporting red hair.

"My perfect hair!" Kurt whined.

"You look fine," Blaine chuckled from the corner.

"Do you know how long it took me this morning?" Kurt asked, glaring at Blaine. He remained strong under Kurt's glare.

"Yes I do actually," That wasn't Blaine speaking. Fred spoke. He walked in, smiling proudly.

"Do you guys –" George started, walking into the room as well.

"Like our prank?" Fred finished.

"YOU TWO DID THIS?" Kurt raged, and glared at them as well.

"Sorry, but that glare won't work on us. We've faced worse," George said. "Besides, we didn't mean to dye your hair. You sat in Blaine's usual spot, so you got Blaine's dye. We weren't actually going to dye your hair, but it's more hilarious this way!"

"FRED AND GEORGE! YOU GUYS BETTER RUN! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kurt started walked towards them. They glanced at each other and then back at Kurt. When he got closer, they broke into a run.

* * *

><p>Poor twins. They have to face the wrath of one Kurt Hummel. Well . . . how was it? Your reviews are really appreciated!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Running Away to Dalton Academy

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Glee, or the songs I use.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews and everything. They are greatly appreciated. I'm really sorry for this late update! I had finals this week. Just to tell you, there are no Horcruxes in this story. Just to warn you, I'm not sure about this chapter . . .

* * *

><p>Harry just sent his latest letter to Tonks. He sighed and rested his back against one of the walls in the Owlery. Things were not going well. Some Gryffindors, believe it or not, actually miss having the twins around. He did. Lee did. Even Neville, Seamus and Dean. Even though Luna wasn't a Gryffindor, she missed the twins.<p>

He checked the time and realized it was time for dinner. He got up and headed to the Great Hall. Hopefully Dumbledore won't announce any more bad news. It's bad enough having Dumbledore agree to sending Dementors to Muggle neighborhoods. He doesn't think he's up for any more news.

After dinner, Harry made his way to the Gryffindor common room. He was tired. At least no news was said. Everyone against Dumbledore is kind of ignoring him. Which he deserves. He headed straight to his dorm that only consisted of Dean, Neville, and Seamus now. Ron was located in California with Ginny and the Heads of the Weasley clan, looking for the twins.

Harry had half of the Dalton tuition in his trunk. He would send it tomorrow. He just went to bed now and fell right asleep when his head hit the pillow.

He woke up to an empty dorm. Then he remembered it was Saturday. It was also a Hogsmeade weekend. He wasn't in the mood for shopping today. He grabbed half of the tuition and headed back to the Owlery. Harry called a barn owl and attached the pouch of money to its leg. He stopped before the knot was tied. He completely forgot about the tournament and the magical contract! He took the pouch off and then summoned one of his quills and took out a bit of parchment out if his pocket.

Harry scribbled a quick note and sent that off instead. He was so close to leaving the tournament behind, but he will need his magic in the future. The owl was off and Harry headed to the library. He went past Draco Malfoy.

"Hey Malfoy! Wait up!" Harry called. Draco stopped and turned around.

"What?" Draco asked.

* * *

><p>Fred and George were tired and panting. They had given up, but lost sight of Kurt. That wasn't a good thing. They decided to take whatever punishment Kurt decided to give them and they headed back to the choir room.<p>

They opened the double doors and got hit with water balloons. They dropped from the ceiling. They wiped the water from their eyes and looked at Kurt. He was looking smug. Their uniforms were soaked.

Fred glanced at his twin. Kurt looked too dry. George nodded and started walking towards Kurt. Kurt was slowly backing up.

"Don't! Don't come near me!" He cried.

"Hug! Hug! Hug! Hug!" Jeff and Nick kept chanting that over and over. The twins definitely liked those two. They caused mayhem as well.

Fred and George were taller than Kurt and they got closer to him. George reached out and grabbed Kurt's wrist and pulled him into a hug. Fred soon, joined in. and after a while, all of the Warblers joined the hug.

They were all laughing and cheering after everyone let go. Then, Kurt started singing:

_I've had a little bit too much_

_All of the people start to rush_

_Start to rush babe_

_A dizzy twister dance_

_Can't find my drink or man_

Then Blaine came in:

_Where are my keys I lost my phone_

_What's going on on the floor?_

_I love this record baby, but I can't see straight anymore_

_Keep it cool what's the name of the club?_

_I can't remember but it's alright, alright_

Then the rest of the Warblers joined in on the chorus:

_Just dance. Gonna be okay._

_Da-doo-doo-doo_

_Just dance. Spin that record babe_

_Da-doo-doo-doo_

_Just dance. Gonna be okay_

_Duh-duh-duh-duh_

_Dance. Dance. Dance. Just dance._

Soon, the song was done. Nick and Jeff took the last parts of the song.

"That was amazing!" Tonks was standing near the doorway, clapping. She was also laughing. "Love the hair guys!" Fred noticed that she had someone with her. He was a very familiar boy with a pointed face, pale skin and platinum blonde hair. He was scowling. It was Draco Malfoy.

"Oh thank you! My hair is simply amazing!" Jeff commented, running a hand through his vibrant orange hair. Fred and George laughed, so did a few others. They would've said that as well.

"Who's that?" One of the Warblers Fred didn't know, asked. Everyone stopped and stared at the new kid.

"This is Draco Malfoy. I was just showing him around, and heard you guys singing," Tonks explained. Draco looked around the room, sneering at the people's hair. Soon, his sight landed on the twins. His scowl deepened and gracefully walked away. Tonks following him soon after.

"What was his problem?" David asked, after a moment's silence. Everyone was just staring at the entryway.

"He totally dyed his hair. Hair cannot get that blonde," Kurt said. Fred and George snickered, but soon stopped.

"That's his real hair, Kurt," Fred said. "But we'll happily dye his hair red for you!"

"No! I think you guys need to stay away from dye for awhile," Wes told them. The twins pouted.

"Can't be that blonde," Kurt denied.

"We're serious," George said. Kurt raised his one of his eyebrows, but didn't comment. "We're also serious about the red hair dye as well." The three council members groaned.

Wes started banging his gavel. "All in favor of suspending Warblers Fred and George the use of hair dying products?" Everyone except Blaine, Jeff and Nick raised their hands. The twins pouted. "Majority rules. Sorry Fred and George. Warbler meeting dismissed." Everyone started heading out. Fred, George and Blaine were the last ones out. They were talking about the new visitor, Malfoy.

"He's a pureblood, isn't he?" Blaine whispered to the two. The twins nodded.

"Very much so. His father is high up in the Ministry of Magic. His family is one of the richest in Britain." Fred whispered back.

"Where I should be right now," A voice said behind them. The three stopped and turned around. Malfoy was coming towards them. He was still walking around like he owned the school. Malfoy just didn't have his two bodyguards behind him. "Hey Weasels."

"You seriously need new insults," George commented. Draco glared at him. Just then, Kurt came running towards them.

"Guys! I was just sitting on my bed when I got this text! Read it!" Kurt handed his phone to Blaine first. Blaine looked confused. Fred glanced at the text over Blaine's shoulder.

**Hey Kurt? Do u no y everything is icy and super cold over here? And for some reason, I feel really sad and depressed. Do u no y?**

"Oh Merlin!" Fred exclaimed. "This is so not good! Not good at all!"

"What? What's going on?" George asked. Blaine soon realized what was going on.

"Dementors. In Lima," Blaine said gravely.

* * *

><p>I agree with Fred. That's not good. Well Malfoy will finally be joining Dalton. Too bad Harry has to remain. He will visit, though.<p>

How was this chapter? Review and tell me!

Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

Running Away to Dalton Academy

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Glee, or the songs I use.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews and everything. They are greatly appreciated. I'm really sorry for this late update! Just to tell you, there are no Horcruxes in this story.

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

"_You seriously need new insults," George commented. Draco glared at him. Just then, Kurt came running towards them. _

_"Guys! I was just sitting on my bed when I got this text! Read it!" Kurt handed his phone to Blaine first. Blaine looked confused. Fred glanced at the text over Blaine's shoulder._

_**Hey Kurt? Do u no y everything is icy and super cold over here? And for some reason, I feel really sad and depressed. Do u no y?**_

_"Oh Merlin!" Fred exclaimed. "This is so not good! Not good at all!"_

_"What? What's going on?" George asked. Blaine soon realized what was going on._

_"Dementors. In Lima," Blaine said gravely._

"How do you know what dementors are?" Draco asked, turning to look at Blaine. Blaine looked at the twins for help. The twins decided to say it for them.

"He's a squib, Malfoy," Fred said a little harsher than needed. Draco shot a disgusted look Blaine's way.

"What are we going to do?" Kurt cried. "That's my family there!" George watched with jealous eyes as Blaine went to comfort Kurt. He soon snapped out of it. _Kurt needs Blaine more than you do. _George thought to himself.

"We could drive," Fred suggested. George gave Fred a frightened look. Fred was a bad driver. He could fly the car, but not drive, drive.

"Here to Lima is like two hours away!" Kurt cried out again. Fred frowned. Then smirked evilly. He caught George's eye and instantly, George knew what Fred was thinking. He smirked as well.

"Everyone outside!" George exclaimed. He started running towards the exit of the mini-Hogwarts. He stepped outside and saw the familiar, blue Ford Angela their father enchanted. It was rusty and the Forbidden Forest was written all over it (not literally). There were dents all over it as well. Even the windows and windshield were broken. _How did this get here? Why are windows broken? _George thought. Then he remembered that Ron drove the car into the Whomping Willow on Hogwarts grounds and broke his wand. He deserved that.

"This is your plan?" Draco said in disgust at his first sight of the car. "Drive this piece of junk to Lima?" As if the car was alive, it roared. Kurt jumped back in fright.

"Awesome! An enchanted car!" Blaine exclaimed.

"For your information, Malfoy, this was definitely not our plan. We were just going to transfigure a plant to a car and then enchant it. Our car just happened to be here at this time," Fred explained.

"You mean we're still taking it? I'm not getting in there!" Kurt looked as disgusted as Draco. "That is dangerous!"

"I think I read something about this," Blaine started. "When an inanimate object is enchanted, then it could tell when their owner needs help. It would come immediately."

"You're a genius!" Fred exclaimed. "I wonder if it still flies."

"We'll have to change the look, Fred," George told his twin. They can't take the car out in public looking like it just got into a wreck.

"That's a good point," Fred noted and drew out his wand. George and Draco did the same. "This will take a lot of power."

After a good few spells, the car looked brand new again. The car was bigger in shape, almost like a van now. It was still blue. Every single window is fixed and clean. The dents had disappeared and so did the rust and vines that were growing on it as well. The tires were replaced also.

"Whoa!" Blaine exclaimed. The three wizards high-fived at their handy-work.

"Do you approve now, Kurt?" Fred asked.

"I guess," Kurt smiled.

"I even added a protection spell around the whole vehicle," Draco said. "The windows cannot be broken, and if we do crash, nothing will happen to the car."

"Brilliant Malfoy!" Fred exclaimed. "Let's go! I'm driver!" he ran into the driver's seat. George frowned.

"I call shot-gun!" Blaine shouted like a kid and got into the seat next to Fred in the front. That left Kurt, Draco and George in the back seat.

Everyone buckled their seatbelts and away they went. After a few minutes, nothing happened. There weren't even any cars on the road they were on.

"Are we going to fly this thing?" George asked. "It would be faster."

"People can see us! Look what trouble Ron and Harry went through four years ago!" Fred told him.

"Then find a private area and fly it! You know there is an invisible button, right?"

Fred looked ahead, back, left and right. Nobody in sight. He pulled a certain lever and the wheels were off the ground. Fred then pressed a button and he assumed they were now invisible.

Blaine and Kurt were looking out the windows of the car, now mini-van. They were amazed at what they saw. They were getting higher and higher off of the ground.

"This is way better than being on an airplane," Blaine said. Then George noticed Kurt get a little scared. Blaine turned around in his seat and started rubbing his arm. "You okay?"

"I've never been on an airplane before," Kurt admitted. Fred looked at Kurt through the rearview mirror.

"If it makes you feel better, Kurt, Georgie and I had never been on an airplane either," He said. Draco snickered.

"Why would that make Hummel feel better?" Malfoy sneered at Fred. "You've flown on broomsticks and flying this right now!"

"Yeah, but never on airplanes Malfoy!" George said. No answer came from beside him.

"I'm also afraid of heights," Kurt muttered softly. Only Draco and Blaine heard.

"You're just now telling us this!" Draco exclaimed.

"Don't yell at him!" Blaine yelled at the blonde boy. Then the two started to bicker. George was trying to be the peace-maker.

"Enough!" Fred yelled loudly. He wanted to stop the car, but they're in the air and there are cars below them, so he couldn't land either. "Stop yelling! I'm trying to drive in the air here!"

"I can't sit back here!" Draco complained. Fred rolled his eyes.

"When you can find a safe way to switch seats with Blaine then you won't be back there. Until then, please be as quiet as you can be and no more complaining!" Fred roared. All the passengers were in shock. They didn't know Fred could yell that loudly.

Beside George, Draco huffed and crossed his arms. George sighed with relief. At least Draco will finally be quiet.

"Are we there yet?" George suddenly asked, a few minutes later.

"No," Fred answered.

The van was quiet again. Kurt was soon becoming okay with being in the air. His fear of heights was slowly dissolving.

A few minutes later, George asked the same question. "Are we there yet?"

Fred gave the same answer. "No."

Two minutes later, "Are we there yet?"

"George, stop asking!"

"But I'm bored," George sighed deeply.

"Deal with it." Fred told him.

"Meanie," George muttered, crossing his arms. Fred rolled his eyes. Every time George is bored, he becomes a child.

"Are we there yet?"

"George seriously!" Fred exclaimed. "Stop asking! I'll tell you when we get closer."

"That wasn't me," George cried. Then they heard laughing from the middle seat.

"No. That was me," Draco said. "I just wanted to annoy you." The other passengers groaned.

"Can we go just a few more minutes without talking?" Blaine asked, turning around in his seat, to look at the three in the back seat.

"No promises," Draco and George said in unison. Then they scowled at each other and turned away. Blaine sighed and turned back around. A few seconds later, Draco huffed.

In the rearview mirror, Fred saw that Kurt fell asleep on Draco's shoulder. Draco wasn't too happy about that. Fred inwardly smirked to himself. The blonde deserves it.

"Is there a radio installed in this?" Blaine asked Fred quietly. He didn't want to wake Kurt.

"What's a radio?" Fred asked. Blaine sighed and leaned over and pressed the power button on a machine too complicated for Fred. Music started coming out of somewhere and it was loud. The band was screaming. Blaine instantly turned a dial and the music got quieter. Every head turned to look at Kurt. He was still asleep. Blaine sighed with relief.

"What was that? And where did the music come from?" Draco asked, confused.

"That was the radio. I have no idea who that band was," Blaine told him.

"They were annoying," Draco muttered.

"No kidding," A groggily voice agreed. Kurt was awake again. Suddenly, Blaine squealed and turned up the radio and started singing along.

_You think I'm pretty without any makeup on_

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong_

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down_

_Come down_

After a while, the song was over. A new one came on and the others except Draco joined in.

_Hey Soul Sister_

_Ain't that mister mister_

_On the radio, stereo_

_The way you move ain't fair, you know_

_Hey soul sister_

_I don't wanna miss a single thing you do_

_Tonight._

When that song was over, the twins cheered. Kurt and Blaine were laughing. Draco was surprisingly smiling even though he didn't join in.

"That was good you guys," He commented.

"Thank you," Blaine said.

"Hey Malfoy," Fred looked at him through the rearview mirror. "Do you sing?"

"Do I sing? No," He answered.

"Darn," Blaine said. "We could use another voice to take down the New Directions. No offense Kurt." He glanced at the chestnut haired boy.

"None taken. I want to win too, you know." Kurt told him.

"I didn't say I couldn't sing," Draco pointed out. "I just said that I didn't."

"Well can you?" Kurt asked. Draco shrugged.

They let the subject drop. They would continue when they get back to Dalton. They all heard Blaine's phone beep. Blaine sighed and replied.

"Who texted?" Kurt asked.

"Wes," Blaine sighed again. "He's freaking out because we're nowhere to be seen."

"What did you tell him?" George asked.

"That we're in a flying car," Blaine said sarcastically. "I told him we were going to Kurt's." He said the last part seriously.

"Well that's true because we're here," Kurt pointed to the ground. Assuming they were still invisible, Fred lowered the car onto a not-so busy street. He took the invisi-booster off and started driving normally. He was going a tad too fast.

"Pull over," Blaine said. Fred did what he was told. "What now?"

"Get out," Blaine said and he stepped out. Fred followed his lead and he headed towards the passenger seat. Blaine sat in the driver's spot. "You don't have a license so we would get in trouble with the police."

"What is a police?" Draco asked.

"Muggle aurors," Blaine answered, not looking back. He put the car in drive and pulled the car back to the road. He saw Kurt's house and then pulled into the driveway.

There was something there that everyone didn't expect to see.

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger! What do you think is there?<p>

Review please and tell me your thoughts on this chapter!

Thanks and happy reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Running Away to Dalton Academy

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Glee, or the songs I use.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews and everything. They are greatly appreciated. I'm really sorry for this late update! Just to tell you, there are no Horcruxes in this story. I'm very sorry for the wait! I didn't know how I should write this chapter out. I've also been reading other stories and lots of school work too.

I'm also sorry for the lack of responses to my reviews. I appreciate every single one!

What about last week's glee? Intense. Now April 10th better come quickly. I can't wait this long!

I will be switching POV's a lot in this chapter. Every line break means new POV.

* * *

><p>Previously:<p>

"_Well that's true because we're here," Kurt pointed to the ground. Assuming they were still invisible, Fred lowered the car onto a not-so busy street. He took the invisi-booster off and started driving normally. He was going a tad too fast. _

_"Pull over," Blaine said. Fred did what he was told. "What now?" _

_"Get out," Blaine said and he stepped out. Fred followed his lead and he headed towards the passenger seat. Blaine sat in the driver's spot. "You don't have a license so we would get in trouble with the police."_

_"What is a police?" Draco asked. _

_"Muggle aurors," Blaine answered, not looking back. He put the car in drive and pulled the car back to the road. He saw Kurt's house and then pulled into the driveway. _

_There was something there that everyone didn't expect to see._

* * *

><p>George gasped and glanced at Fred and Draco. Fred was scared and worried. Draco was visibly pale and shaking. Blaine and Kurt didn't know what was going on.<p>

There were three dementors in the area. One was surrounding Kurt's house and the other two were close by. The three wizards shivered at the coldness and were instantly struck with bad memories. Trying to think of a happy thought, George conjured a silver shield, but not a powerful full-bodied patronus. Trying again, George thought of the pure joy he felt when meeting the Warblers for the first time.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" George cast again and this time a red fox shot out of his wand, charging at a dementor. Fred and Draco were still getting a shield. After one more time, both of them succeeded in a patronus. Fred's was a red fox as well and Draco's was a ferret.

The dementors were soon chased off and the five teens headed inside. Not before looking at the Dark Mark above the house.

The door was closed, but unlocked. That wasn't really a good sign. The teens decided to split up and search the house. Fred went with Kurt while George and Draco went with Blaine. If there was anything there, Kurt and Blaine had someone with wands. Safety measures.

As soon as they were paired, Kurt shot up the stairs. Fred followed him. "Finn! Dad! Carole!" Kurt shouted and opened all of the doors, looking in them. Fred was instantly panicking. If Kurt's family wasn't downstairs, then Fred's expecting the worst.

* * *

><p>The team downstairs wasn't having any luck either. They were currently in the basement.<p>

"What are we going to do?" Blaine asked, after a few moments silence. "We searched the entire downstairs!" George immediately thought some terrible things. Just like they came in, they came out. George shook those depressing thoughts away. He was going to be strong and support Kurt.

"I wonder how the other two are doing," Draco said.

"We should go up and check," Blaine suggested, already heading for the basement door. They headed towards the living room the same time Fred and Kurt walked in. Fred looked as worried as George did. Kurt, on the other hand, was crying and leaning against a wall. He silently looked at Blaine and Blaine hesitantly shook his head. Kurt slid down the wall and onto the floor crying harder.

"T-t-they're gone!" Kurt cried. Blaine rushed over and comforted him. He rubbed small circles on Kurt's back. He stopped crying when he heard a shout.

"Kurt! Help!"

* * *

><p>"Kurt! Help!" It sounded like Finn! Kurt perked his head up from his knees and looked around for the source. His eyes widened as he looked out the window towards the backyard. They were not alone.<p>

Nervously, Kurt got up from his spot with the help of Blaine. He started to walk towards the backyard, but Fred, George and Draco held him back.

"What's wrong with you three?" Kurt exclaimed, trying to get out of their tight grasp. "They're out there!" Kurt thought they were crazy for not letting him go save his family. But on the other hand, there were about four or five scary people holding them at wand-point.

"We need a plan," Fred said. "We can't fight them on our own. We need Tonks and Harry." Kurt didn't really know who Harry was.

"We don't need Harry to leave Britain. We can handle them," George argued. Kurt didn't like serious twins very much. For some reason, he liked the pranking side of them, even though that one time they dyed his precious hair. No. One. Messes. With. The. Hair.

"Um, if I may," Draco joined the argument. "I agree with both of you. Fred, we will need Tonks, but not Harry. We might be able to handle the Death Eaters alone, but we need just one other person. Why not a trained Auror?" Kurt was getting annoyed. Just call Tonks already! His family is out there right now with strange people wearing tacky masks!

"I'll call her," Blaine offered and rushed to the nearest phone. He was gone for a few minutes then came back in the living room. In the next second, Tonks appeared right in the middle of the room.

"She's here now. Can we finally do something?" Kurt asked bitterly. He didn't wait for an answer though. He just started to walk outside. With his glare and scowl in place, he was going to give these strange people a piece of his mind.

Kurt saw Finn flinch out of the corner of his eye. He inwardly smirked. Hopefully, the strangers would feel the same. But, sadly, they were unfazed by the dark look and even gave a dark look back in return.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kurt demanded, placing his hands on his hips. A captor stepped forward.

* * *

><p>When the Death Eater came forward, Draco knew nothing good would come from it. Following Fred and George, he stood behind them outside. He spotted his father's mask holding a very tall boy, the one who cried out. He held at wand-point.<p>

Draco was conflicted. He was becoming friends in a way with Kurt and the others, but on the other hand, he didn't want to disappoint his father like this. He would probably get disowned for sure. Where would he go? He's not exactly nice to anyone. Right then and there, Draco made his decision.

The Death Eater that came forward was his Aunt Bellatrix. He was actually surprised to see her, since last time he knew, she was in Azkaban. She was still wearing her mask, but you could just tell it was her.

"A bit demanding, are we?" She sneered. She then started to raise her wand. "Maybe this will show you that you should respect your elders!" She then cast her specialty curse, the Cruciatus Curse at him. Draco winced as the jet of light hit Kurt in the chest. He was on the ground, screaming in pain. Draco was disgusted at his aunt that she could torture people while smiling. His screams were heart-wrenching.

Kurt's family was yelling, but Draco could tell that Bellatrix loved every second of it. She wasn't paying attention to the cries of outrage, though. Soon her gaze rested on Draco. His insides felt cold. He had been discovered.

She let go of the curse and everyone (except for Kurt's family) rushed towards Kurt. Everyone except Draco. He paled as Bella looked at him.

"What a pleasant surprise, Draco," She said and then everyone looked at him. He couldn't say anything. He was frozen. "What are you doing here?" Draco didn't answer right away.

"Answer her, son," His father demanded. Draco didn't need to look in his father's eyes to know that he was disappointed.

"No. I don't have to," Draco said. "It's my business."

"Don't talk to me like that! I didn't raise you this way," His father stated. "Why are you wearing that?" Draco sighed. He was wondering when he was going to notice he was still in his Dalton Uniform.

"It's where I go to school," Draco muttered softly. He was glancing at the ground. He felt two comforting hands on his shoulders. He glanced up into the eyes of the Weasley twins.

"What?" His father asked, glaring. "I must have misheard you."

"No you didn't," Draco pointed his wand at his father. "Now let go of him." Draco nodded towards the boy his father was holding.

"This isn't how we raised you," His father said. "Associating with Muggles, Mudbloods and blood traitors."

"I'm not talking to you," Draco said. "Until you take off your mask. I want to talk face-to-face." Draco knew he was risking it, when he saw how furious his father was.

"This isn't how we raised you," His father said again.

"You didn't raise me," Draco countered softly. His father's eyes flashed with anger. He still heard it. A little louder he shouted, "You weren't that much of a father to me!" Draco panicked when instead of the wand pointing at the boy, it was pointed at him.

"How dare you talk to me like that? Crucio!" His father cast and Draco was reacting quickly. He dodged. His father cast the spell again and this time it hit its target. Draco was on the ground writhing in pain. He was biting his lip, making it bleed. He didn't want to give his father the satisfaction. Draco was a victim of the spell before, but not like this. He felt like a million needles were poking him. The pain only lasted a few minutes, but it seemed like a lifetime. Then everything faded to black.

* * *

><p>Finn didn't know how this day came to be this way. All he did was play video games until lunchtime. After a grilled cheese sandwich, it felt really cold. He suddenly felt depressed and didn't know why. Going back to his room, he texted Kurt to see if he knew what was going on.<p>

As he was waiting for his message back, five strangers in weird cloaks and masks invaded their home. It was weird, though. They didn't take anything. One guy did grab him. The guy was wearing a mask like the others, but you could see his long, blonde hair. Then the guy dragged him outside, in the backyard. Then another guy came out with an unconscious Burt. _Burt probably put up a fight_, Finn thought. Then the only woman there brought his mother out and then handed her to a guy.

"How long are we going to wait Malfoy?" a deep, masked voice asked.

"What are we even waiting for?" another stranger asked. He was holding Burt, who was slowly regaining consciousness.

"We're waiting for Potter, Crabbe. I told you this an hour ago!" The Malfoy man was the one who was holding Finn.

"Why are we waiting for him?" The same guy asked. Finn grinned internally. They get to hear the bad guys' plan.

"The twins are in touch with Potter. The twins are also in touch with Hummel at Dalton," Malfoy said. Finn paled. "When Hummel finds out about this, he'll no doubt bring the twins and Harry to rescue these three. Then we'll have Potter in our grasp." _Why do they want this Potter guy? _Finn asked himself. His question was soon answered. "With Potter, the Dark Lord will return." Finn didn't know who this 'Dark Lord' was, but he sounded like a bad dude.

A few minutes later, Finn heard Kurt shout his name over and over. Finn wanted to shout back, but Malfoy had his hand over his mouth. A few seconds later, Finn bit the guy's hand and shouted, "Kurt! Help!" The man cursed and pointed a stick thing at Finn. The other two who had his mom and Burt did the same.

Soon he heard a popping noise from inside the house and a second later, Kurt came out with his infamous glare and scowl in place. Finn flinched at the sight. Kurt could be scary when needed.

As Kurt was twitching and screaming, he wanted to punch that lady. She was smiling while torturing him! What person does that? This lady was clearly insane. He was trying to get out of this man's grasp, but Malfoy just held tighter.

When Kurt was let go of the torture, he wanted to go help him like Blaine and the others he didn't know. Then he saw one boy who didn't help. It was a blonde. Finn wondered if he was the Potter boy Malfoy mentioned. His theory was ruined when the psycho lady called him Draco.

Then Finn finds out that the blonde boy was Malfoy's son! Draco was looking both frightened and pissed at his father. When Draco finally got his father angered, he did the same thing to Draco as the crazy person did to Kurt. Without anybody holding him, Finn ran from the older blonde.

* * *

><p>Out of the corner of Fred's eye, he was relieved to see that Finn escaped Malfoy Sr. Suddenly, he felt someone staring at him. He looked over his shoulder to find Malfoy Sr.<p>

"Can I help you?" Fred asked him sharply. From where he was kneeling near Kurt, he got up and walked closer to the Death Eater.

"Where's Potter?" He asked coldly.

"Don't know," Fred said. "Why?"

"Don't question me! Answer! Cru-" He was cut off by Tonks casting a stunner spell at him.

"Fred!" Tonks shouted at him. "Get Blaine, Kurt, Draco and um . . . Finn inside! Now!" Fred followed the orders. With Blaine's and Finn's help, they got Kurt and unconscious Draco inside safely. Draco was lying across the couch, Finn was sitting on the floor, and Kurt and Blaine were sharing a chair.

When Kurt's parents came in, Fred knew something was wrong outside. He glanced over and saw a battle.

"Are you going back out there?" Finn asked Fred quietly.

"Yes," Fred answered instantly. "I'm not going to let those filthy Death Eaters ruin any other lives." He added.

"Good luck dude," Finn said. As Fred was headed back to the backyard, he heard Blaine say something.

"Be careful," The woman said. Fred couldn't remember her name. Fred nodded.

"Courage," Fred turned back and smiled. He nodded in thanks and made his way outside once more.

The first thing he saw was Lucius Malfoy bound with ropes. George was currently dueling both Crabbe and Goyle Sr. Tonks was fighting Bellatrix Lestrange and one other that Fred didn't know. Fred jogged over to where George was and helped him with Crabbe and Goyle.

Looking at his twin's face, he already had a couple scratches. Fred glared at the two Death Eaters. How dare they hurt him! Fred sent a really strong stunner to Crabbe, knocking the older man out. Then bound him like Malfoy was.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Fred and George both cried at the same time. The red jet of light shot out of their wands and hit their target in the chest. He went down and his wand went flying. Soon, George caught it.

* * *

><p>Tonks stunned Rockwood and now had her full attention on her Aunt Bellatrix. When the killing curse was sent her way, Tonks dodged just in time. Spell after spell was shot. Tonks dodged, repelled and fought back. Fred and George tried to help, but Tonks held them back. It would just be the two of them.<p>

"Don't think you're getting out of this!" Bellatrix said.

"Don't sound so confident!" Tonks shot back, casting a stunner that was blocked. Bella laughed her creepy laugh that brought chills as she dodged another killing curse.

Tonks sent a spell back, but it was blocked. "Haha! Why don't you just give up now?"

"Never!" But as Tonks was jogging to a different spot, she tripped on a branch and fell. Right before she could get up, she was hit with a bright green curse.

* * *

><p>"NO!" George shouted running towards the fallen Tonks. Fred grabbed his arm to hold him back.<p>

" George! Wait!" George stopped trying to run when he saw Bellatrix walking towards them.

"Awww! What are you going to do now? LittleTonksie is gone!" Bellatrix smiled evilly. Nothing is ever good when you see that smile or smirk, whichever.

"Don't. Ever. Come. Near. Us. Again." George said angrier than he's ever been. With each word, George would cast a curse on Bellatrix. After that last word, Bellatrix stumbled back and then fell to the ground, dead.

* * *

><p>Wow. Was that worth the long wait? I'm sorry if some of the characters seemed alittle OCC. I tried to keep them in as much character as I could.<p>

The story isn't done yet. Maybe in about four or five more chapters. And there will be an epilogue as well.

This was a wordy chapter! New record!

Happy reading and review!


	11. Chapter 11

Running Away to Dalton Academy

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Glee, or the songs I use. The songs belong to their rightful owners. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Glee belongs to RIB. I only have three dollars in my wallet so I can safely say that I don't make any money off of this story and I don't plan to.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews and everything. They are greatly appreciated. Sorry for the late update once again. I lied. This story isn't over in three or four chapters. The story will be longer, if you guys are up for it. I know I am.

Sorry for the really long update. I had a bit of writers' block and I have been distracted by watching Starship over and over. I hate it when that happens.

On a good note, Glee is back on in two weeks! Finally! Also, sorry if this seems a little rushed. I wanted to get this out, and get to the funeral which will be in the next chapter.

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

"_Don't. Ever. Come. Near. Us. Again." George said angrier than he's ever been. With each word, George would cast a curse on Bellatrix. After that last word, Bellatrix stumbled back and then fell to the ground, dead._

* * *

><p>"Tonks!" George screamed, running to her. Fred was right behind him. George put her head in his lap, crying. Fred leaned on George and brushed some hair away from her face. She was like a sister they never had (they didn't count Ginny as a sister). He was sobbing too.<p>

Fred heard two other people running towards them, but didn't glance up. They crouched down on the other side of the twins. The first one to speak was Kurt.

"Oh my god." Kurt's voice cracked. Fred looked up into the face of one of his best friends. His eyes were tearing up and was soon sobbing into the shoulder of Blaine. Fred then noticed that Tonks' wand was missing. He frantically searched around him, still sitting.

"_Accio Tonks' wand_!" Fred cast wandless. He had never cast a spell without a wand before, so he was a bit nervous that it wouldn't work. But soon enough, Tonks' wand came flying out of a tree. It was resting on a lower branch. He caught the object and put it in Tonks' hands, wrapping her fingers around it.

The teens outside heard a familiar popping noise and Kingsley Shacklebolt appeared with another auror.

"Dear Merlin!" He leaned against a tree. "What happened here?" Then Kurt started to explain everything that had happened just a few minutes ago. When he was done, the other auror walked up to Malfoy Sr.

"How did you get here?" George asked.

"Apperation of course," Kingsley said.

"No, I mean how did you know to come here?" George rephrased the question.

"I was in Mafilda Hopkirk's office when she got the report for underage wizardry," Kingsley answered. "I talked to another auror and apperated here."

"But that's dangerous!" Fred exclaimed. "That's a really long distance! You could've gotten splinched!"

"But we didn't," the other auror cut in. Fred sighed and quit talking. Then he heard a groan and saw that Malfoy Sr. was gaining consciousness.

"I'll take this one," The other said, walking towards the blonde Death Eater. "Lucius Malfoy, you are under arrest," He said and they apperated away.

Kingsley walked over to the other two Death Eaters and then glanced back towards the group of teens. "I'll come back. You all have been very brave." Then he apperated away.

"What should we do with Tonks?" George asked softly. Fred had to lean closer to him to hear. Fred laid a hand on his twin's shoulder and sighed.

"I don't know," He said as softly as George. He had stopped crying, but still sniffling. Fred felt weight on his shoulder. He glanced at George, and put his arm around George's shoulder.

"She should have a proper burial," Blaine spoke up. "She deserves one."

"She does," Fred gave a small grin to Blaine. Suddenly, a warm wind shot through the air. Fred smiled and realized something. She's not really gone.

The teens reluctantly headed inside, after getting called in. Draco was still asleep on the couch, Finn was staring at nothing and Burt was supporting Kurt's step-mom. Seeing the twins enter, she stepped away from Burt and walked over to them.

She held out a shaky hand, and they both shook it. Instead of letting go, she pulled them both into a hug. "Thank you so much! You brave boys! I am so sorry for your loss!" Fred glanced at George, and simultaneously rubbed her back awkwardly. Then she let go and said, "How silly of me! I'm Carole." _She's a nice lady_, Fred thought.

"I'm Fred -" Fred started.

"And I'm George –" George added.

"We're pranksters!" They said together.

"Do you always finish each other's sentences?" Carole asked them.

"Yes!" Kurt, Blaine and Draco said. Everyone turned their heads to look at the blonde.

"You're awake!" Carole said, running towards the kitchen to get a glass of water. She came back and handed it to him.

"What happened?" Draco groaned and rubbed his head. He sat up with the help of Kurt and Carole and sipped the water slowly.

"Um . . .," Fred glanced at George, Kurt and Blaine. Kurt and George were sniffling again. Blaine was trying to comfort them.

"What happened?" Draco said again, but more firmly. Carole crouched down beside Draco and moved some hair away from his forehead.

"Honey, she –" Carole glanced at Fred for the name.

"Tonks – "

"Tonks, thanks. Tonks is dead." Draco was silent for a minute.

"By who?" He asked.

"By who?" He asked. Draco couldn't believe it. Even though he didn't know her that well (thanks to his family prejudices), she was still a nice person. He didn't believe in all of the prejudice rubbish, but still followed through. He was pressured to follow into the family name. He was ashamed for everything he did and said to muggleborns and half-bloods.

"Bellatrix," George answered harshly. Draco raised an eyebrow at the sharp tone George had. Draco always thought that he was a cheerful person.

"Where is Aunt Bella?" Draco asked as harshly as he could. He didn't want her coming anywhere near him or his friends again.

"That crazy lady was your aunt?" The tall boy asked. Draco reluctantly nodded. "And that blonde dude was your dad?" Draco shook his head.

"He's no father of mine!" He exclaimed. "Neither was Auntie Bella." Finn looked confused and Draco rolled his eyes. He was sort of slow.

"No more talk of that," Burt said. He looked at Draco. "Kid, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." Draco nodded, and gave him an actual smile.

George thought Malfoy looked handsome when he actually smiled. Wait, what was he thinking? It's Malfoy! He couldn't like Malfoy! Could he?

"About Bellatrix," Fred stated. Draco looked at him, wanting him to continue. "George killed her." George blushed when all of Draco's attention on Fred turned to him.

"Good. She had it coming sooner or later," Draco nodded to George. "Thank you, We - George." That was a big change for Draco. He only addressed people by their surnames.

"You're welcome," George replied a moment later.

A few hours later, Kingsley kept his word and returned. He had lunch with everyone and helped get Tonks' body back to Dalton. The teens decided to have the funeral at Dalton since it was Tonks' home away from home.

With small tree branch found outside, Kingsley transfigured it to a solid tombstone. The Warblers then started an argument on what to put on the solid stone. They finally made up their minds, and Kingsley carved the words into the stone with his wand.

He also got into contact with a few other officials and the Dalton Headmaster. The funeral was scheduled at noon tomorrow on Dalton grounds. The Headmaster agreed that Tonks should be buried next to the founder of Dalton.

"We'll be the ones to tell Harry," Fred said. Kingsley looked at him and smiled.

"Already ahead of you," He said.

* * *

><p>Personally, not my best chapter. Again, I apologize if it seems a little rushed. I just wanted to get this out and get to the funeral.<p>

What about you guys? Did you like it? Let me know in a review.

Happy reading! :)


	12. Chapter 12

Running Away to Dalton Academy

Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Glee, or the songs I use. The songs belong to their rightful owners. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Glee belongs to RIB. I don't plan on making any money off of this story. This is only for fun.

Author's Note: Since I took too long, I decided to give you guys 2 chapters! Yay!

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

_The funeral was scheduled at noon tomorrow on Dalton grounds. The Headmaster agreed that Tonks should be buried next to the founder of Dalton. _

_"We'll be the ones to tell Harry," Fred said. Kingsley looked at him and smiled. _

_"Already ahead of you," He said._

* * *

><p>"Well, we better get you kids back to Dalton. I'm sure your friends are worried about you." Carole said.<p>

"Yeah they are. Niff is driving Wevid crazy," Blaine said fondly as he glanced at his phone.

"Who are Niff and Wevid?" Finn asked.

"And are they mean?" Burt put in. Kurt rolled his eyes, but explained who they were.

"Come on, it's getting late," Carole guided the Dalton boys to Kurt's car. They hopped in with Kurt in the driver's seat. Carole knocked on the window and Kurt rolled it down. "We'll be there tomorrow. Get some rest. You guys all need it."

"Don't worry, we will. Thanks again for everything," Fred told her from the passenger's seat.

"You're welcome. It was nice meeting you boys," Carole waved one last time and then headed back in the house. It was already dark outside and Fred had a weird feeling.

He was right, because when they got out of the car, the front doors to Dalton were locked. "What time is it?"

"It is 9:15. Dalton locked its doors 15 minutes ago," Blaine replied, checking his phone. The bright screen was visible in the dark night.

"Isn't Wes and David still up, playing whatever game on the big screen in the commons that shows pictures?" George asked.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! We can call them and they can unlock a window!" Kurt exclaimed. He was immediately shushed and had been told to keep it down by everyone. "Sorry." He said sheepishly.

Blaine immediately pressed a button on his phone and put the phone up to his ear. After one ring, he brought the phone down and put it on speaker. Draco jumped when Wes's voice was heard.

"What is that _thing_?" Draco latched onto George. Blaine grinned as George went red in the face.

"_Where are you guys_?" Wes asked worriedly.

"_Yeah we've been worried sick_!" Jeff's voice could be heard now.

"We were at Kurt's and a lot of stuff had happened," Blaine said, glancing at the twins and Draco.

"_What kind of stuff_?" Nick's voice was heard.

"_Any Klaine kisses_?" Jeff asked. You could hear him grinning when he said that. Both Blaine and Kurt went red when they heard that. The other three laughed.

"H-how dare you suggest such a thing!" Kurt exclaimed into the phone.

"No not that kind of stuff. Geez guys. Can you just let us in? Are you guys in the common room?" Blaine was getting impatient.

"What are you leaving out?" David could be heard now.

"Not my story to tell. Now are you in the common room or not?" Blaine almost shouted into the phone.

"_Yes. Ignore the idiots known as David, Nick and Jeff. The main window is now unlocked. Go quickly! The prefect is getting ready to make the rounds!_" Wes said. Blaine's eyes widened and motioned for everyone to follow him around back.

After passing a few buildings they finally made it to a wide window. Blaine knocked on the window to grab the attention of Wes and David. They opened the window and helped the teens get inside.

"Okay. Where have you been for the past seven hours?" Wes exclaimed, glaring at them. You're so lucky I could hold off the prefect for a few minutes!"

"Um Wes," David said, as though he was questioning the teen's sanity. "I'm the prefect." Wes's eyes widened and then he blushed.

"Oh, yeah."

"Well I'm the backup prefect. Josh is sick in the infirmary, so I have his duties until he gets better," David explained after seeing everyone's confused looks.

"So what made you guys so late?" Nick asked from his spot on a leather couch.

"Family business," The twins and Draco said simultaneously.

"Oh um, there's something else you should know," George rubbed the back of his neck.

"Is it something serious?" Jeff asked. The group of teens nodded.

"What?" Nick, Jeff, Wes and David asked at the same time. Blaine glanced at the twins. How could they say Tonks died? What if they asked how? Questions were running through his mind. But they were all answered when George said something.

"It's about Tonks," George said. The four stared at him, obviously they wanted more information. "S-s-she's dead." He glanced down at the floor.

"NO!" Nick shouted.

"Be quiet down there!" A random voice shouted from the dorms above.

"You be quiet!" Nick shouted back.

"Nick, just take a deep breath and calm down," David recommended.

"NO! Tonks is dead! Didn't you hear George?" Nick asked.

"Don't raise your voice at me!" David shouted back.

"George, h-how did it happen?" Jeff sniffed, ignoring the commotion David and Nick are causing. George glanced at Fred and he nodded.

"She was murdered," Fred said softly. Jeff shook his head vigorously and started sobbing. Wes rushed over and comforted him. Jeff sobbing took Nick and David out of their argument. Nick tapped Wes on the shoulder and Wes put Jeff in Nick's arms. Nick nodded at Wes and Wes went over to where the twins were standing. He hugged them both.

"I'm so sorry guys! How are you holding up?" George released himself from the hug.

"We're doing okay. She's in a better place now," Fred said. Wes nodded in agreement, and then he smiled.

"We need an emergency Warbler meeting!" Wes said.

"Are you insane? At this hour?" David groaned and tried to stifle a yawn. Blaine shook his head at Wes. He knew what Wes was thinking, but there wasn't enough time. They had no song, no choreography and especially no vocals.

"There's no time, Wes," Blaine blinked. Kurt was thinking just like him! Then Kurt yawned. "I'm going to bed. I am extremely behind on my facial routine and I need by beauty sleep for tomorrow." With that, he left the room towards his dorm.

"I agree with Kurt," Draco said and left the room as well. A second later, Nick was carrying a sleeping Jeff bridal style.

"Good night," Nick mouthed, trying not to wake Jeff. Everyone nodded at him. Soon Blaine Wes, David, Fred and George made their way to their dorms. And they all drifted to sleep; wondering how tomorrow will turn out.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Fred was awakened to Wes shaking his shoulder. "What?" He asked groggily.<p>

"It's nine now. The funeral is in three hours," Wes said. Fred shot up really fast.

"Crap! I have to get ready!" He rushed out of bed, running like his head fell off. He had to get dressed! "Wes! Get out!"

"I'm gone," Wes walked out the door, shutting it behind him. Fred glanced over at George's empty bed. _He must be awake already_, Fred thought. After getting dressed and everything else, he walked out of the room and headed towards the common room. All of the Warblers were there.

"We heard the news," One Warbler, Thad said when Fred raised an eyebrow. "Tonks was like an honorary Warbler to everyone." All the Warblers nodded in unison. It was kind of creepy.

After talking about Tonks and what she did for the Warblers before the twins arrived, everyone headed out back. Near the back garden to be exact. The time went by when the Warblers were sharing stories.

Out back, Kingsley and Headmaster Bolton were there with someone Fred didn't know. A hole was dug and the area smelled like fresh dirt. Tonks' casket was open and was placed in front of the hole.

Fred's eyes watered, blurring his vision. It was official. Tonks wasn't coming back. She was gone. His sister was gone. George, who was standing beside him, didn't look much better. Fred put his arm around George and George leaned into the comfort. They were going to need it.

Fred glanced around the garden. He could see the other Warblers huddled together, supporting each other. Kurt and Blaine were with Kurt's parents and Finn, though. Then Fred felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned around and was face-to-face with Harry Potter. Harry freakin' Potter!

"Harry!" Fred exclaimed. The twins smiled and hugged him. They let go a few minutes later and Fred looked at him. He had a few scratches on his face. "What happened?"

"Let's just say they're from the Tri-Wizards tournament," Harry said. "But let's not talk about that. We're here for Tonks."

At the mention of Tonks, the service got started. The guy Fred didn't recognized spoke as to why they were there and talked about Tonks. Then every Warbler told a story about Tonks and used one word to describe her.

"Friend," Three Warblers said.

"Pranking buddy," Nick and Jeff replied grinning sheepishly.

"Supporter," Blaine added.

"Hard-worker," Wes and David said.

"Problem-solver," Kurt said.

"Sister," The twins said.

"True Hufflepuff," Draco said quietly.

"Hidden Gryffindor," Harry said softly.

"Honorary Warbler!" All of the Warblers shouted to the tree tops.

After a few last words, Kingsley closed the casket and Tonks was lowered into the ground. Kingsley and the serviceman covered the top of her casket with dirt. Everyone threw flowers on the top of her grave. It was over. All over. Everyone was starting to leave. Soon, it was only the twins left.

The both glanced at the tombstone again. It read:

_Here lies Nymphadora Tonks_

_April 1973 – February 2010_

_Tonks was a friend, pranking buddy, supporter, hard-worker, problem-solver, sister, true Hufflepuff, hidden Gryffindor and lastly, an honorary Warbler. May she rest in peace. _

They then glanced at the Warbler carved at the top of the tombstone and then walked away, not looking back.

* * *

><p>HI! How was this chapter? I don't remember if I made Wes the prefect, or not. I was too lazy to look it up, sorry. So I made an OC the prefect.<p>

Please let me know how this chapter was in a review!

Enjoy reading! :)


	13. Chapter 13

Running Away to Dalton Academy

Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Glee, or the songs I use. The songs belong to their rightful owners. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Glee belongs to RIB. I don't plan on making any money off of this story. This is only for fun.

Thanks everyone for all of the reviews, story alerts/favorites and author alerts and favorites. You guys are amazing! I'm sorry for the late update. I have been watching the Anderson brothers over and over again. I love that episode so much! And then that disco episode! Amazing! Adding to that, I got into Pottermore, so I've been exploring that as well. I'm a Ravenclaw!

I don't know if I like this chapter or not. I added and took out some stuff here and there, but I don't know. And then I decided to go in a separate way. So in a review, let me know what you think!

Just to tell you, the timeline for the Regionals episode might not match up with these next chapters ahead.

Oh, and Pavarotti doesn't die!

On with the story!

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

_After a few last words, Kingsley closed the casket and Tonks was lowered into the ground. Kingsley and the serviceman covered the top of her casket with dirt. Everyone threw flowers on the top of her grave. It was over. All over. Everyone was starting to leave. Soon, it was only the twins left. _

_The both glanced at the tombstone again. It read: _

_Here lies Nymphadora Tonks_

_April 1973 – February 2010_

_Tonks was a friend, pranking buddy, supporter, hard-worker, problem-solver, sister, true Hufflepuff, hidden Gryffindor and lastly, an honorary Warbler. May she rest in peace. _

_They then glanced at the Warbler carved at the top of the tombstone and then walked away, not looking back._

* * *

><p>Draco's day went not as good as some others. It was a Tuesday and Draco wasn't usually fond of Tuesdays. Plus, it has been a week since Tonks' funeral. The twins seemed down, and not as joyful as they usually are. Draco is worried about them, but if someone says anything he will deny it. They keep to themselves nowadays, and are always hard to find. The old Draco would probably think they were up to no good, but the new Draco new better. He knew they were hurting, but they need talk to someone.<p>

He was going to try to talk to them, but he didn't know where they were. He tried their dorm, but no answer. He tried the common room, but nothing. Then he thought of something. Why didn't he think of this before? It would've saved time! It happened a few days ago:

_Wes was driving Draco crazy. All of this extra practice for him was nuts. But Wes said they were necessary to get him caught up with everything going on in the Warblers. He had joined a few days before that and was welcomed by everyone. _

_Draco was just passing a window with a pretty good view of the garden out back when he saw the twins out there. He walked back to the window and stared out. They were sitting by Tonks' grave. They looked depressed. Draco was going to go out there, but he saw that they needed a moment alone. As he was leaving, he saw something in their eyes. Guilt. No, it couldn't be. Draco must have been seeing things. Why would the twins be guilty? _

He rushed towards the back garden door and slid it open. He was right. The twins were there all down and depressed. Should he go over there? Yes, he should. That's why he came out there anyways. Done arguing with himself, Draco started to walk towards the twins. Draco accidentally stepped on a twig and it snapped. The twins' heads turned to look at him.

"What are you doing here?" Fred asked quietly. Draco almost couldn't hear him. This was not good. The twins are usually so loud and talkative.

"I go to school here," Draco said, and he grinned. Fred just stared at him. Draco sighed. "In all seriousness, I came looking for you guys." Draco started walking again and sat down next to them.

"Why do you need us?" George asked this time. Draco resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He was trying to talk to them.

"You guys have gone all quiet all of the sudden," Draco told the two. Fred glanced at George. It was like they were having a silent conversation. "Talk to me. We're friends, aren't we? I'm . . . worried." There, Draco admits it.

"Blame us," George said after a moment's silence. What are they talking about?

"For what exactly?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow. George then looked at Fred again, who nodded. George glanced down at the ground, not looking at Draco.

"We're to blame," George started. "For Tonks' death." Draco was speechless. It was worse than what Draco thought.

"You are not to blame," Draco had finally regained his voice. Draco told them that it was Bellatrix's fault and not them. Draco also said to blame the tree, but not themselves. "Did you cast the killing curse?" The twins immediately shook their heads.

"But –" Fred tried to say, but Draco covered his mouth with his hand. He repeated that they didn't kill Tonks.

"Don't make me hex you," Draco growled out, then he looked at his watch. It read 3:00. That meant one thing. "Warbler practice."

"Really?" Fred groaned as he got up from the ground. He had probably been sitting for too long.

"Are you guys okay now?" Draco asked. He wrapped his arms around the twins' shoulders. They walked back inside, heading for the Warbler hall.

"Yeah, I think so," Fred said and he smiled just a bit. "thanks Draco." Draco smiled at them.

"No problem," Draco said. "You know, the ones we love never truly leave us."

"That was really helpful," George said. "We won't blame ourselves anymore."

"Yeah," Fred added. "You helped us see the light." Draco smiled again. He was glad he could help his friends. Back at Hogwarts, he really only had one or two friends. Here at Dalton, he has the Warblers, plus Harry. So much has changed in just one year. If someone told Draco (when he was in his second year), that he would be friends the Weasley twins in a couple years, he would have thought you've gone mad.

Draco still had his arms wrapped around the twins when the trio entered the choir room. Once everyone was in the room, Wes banged his gavel and the meeting started. Blaine had something to say, so Wes gave him the floor. Blaine had told everyone that they were going to lose at Regionals.

"What?" The twins exclaimed simultaneously. Everyone had an outburst. It was just like when Dumbledore announced that only seventeen year olds and older get to enter the Tri-Wizard tournament. Wes had to bang his gavel a few times to get everyone's attention.

"Continue Blaine," Wes told him when everyone got quiet again. Then Blaine proceeded to explain how he can't lead the Warblers alone and then proposed to do a duet with Kurt. "All in favor of a Kurt and Blaine duet at Regionals?" Everyone raised their hands. The twins' hands went up immediately.

"Congratulations Kurt," David said and then he led the vocal warm ups. After that, Kurt and Blaine went to rehearse their duet. Nick went to practice his solo and everyone else left and went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>I know it was a bit short, but since I haven't updated in a while I am giving you all another chapter!<p>

Read and Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Running Away to Dalton Academy

Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Glee, or the songs I use. The songs belong to their rightful owners. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Glee belongs to RIB. I don't plan on making any money off of this story. This is only for fun.

Thanks everyone for all of the reviews, story alerts/favorites and author alerts and favorites. You guys are amazing!

Did you guys see that episode last night? Wow. I was so mad at Kurt. Blaine was so broken (I love Darren soo much). But they made up and I was soo happy!

Anyways, on with the story!

* * *

><p><em>Previously: <em>

"_Congratulations Kurt," David said and then he led the vocal warm ups. After that, Kurt and Blaine went to rehearse their duet. Nick went to practice his solo and everyone else left and went their separate ways._

* * *

><p>Something truly amazing had happened! George had been waiting (very impatiently) for this moment to come! George had forgotten his book bag in the choir room and he went to go get it. When he got there, there were two people there already and they were kissing! It was Kurt and Blaine! He and Fred agreed that they were perfect for each other.<p>

George wolf-whistled and was laughing when Kurt about jumped out of his skin. Both of their cheeks here bright red. Almost Weasley red actually. "Oh don't mind me. I'm just getting my bookbag. Continue with what you were doing!" He grabbed his bag off of a chair and headed for the door. He glanced back at them and waggled his eyebrows. He even winked and then left. But for some reason, he felt a little sad.

Ignoring the no running inside rule, George ran back to his dorm and into his room. He was panting when Fred asked what had happened.

"It happened," George said proudly after he caught his breath. "It finally happened!"

"What happened?" Fred shouted in frustration. George was still grinning like a madman. Then he started to jump up and down.

"Klaine happened duh!" George squealed like a teenage girl. Not that he would admit to it.

"You're hiding something," Fred noticed. George frowned.

"No I'm not," He said defensively. Fred glared at him and he gulped. He didn't like it when Fred glared at him. It made him uncomfortable. "Okay, fine. I am, happy?"

"Tell me what it is," Fred sat down on a bed and patted the spot next to him. George rolled his eyes, but sat down anyways.

"For some reason, when seeing those two, I was a little sad," George confessed. "What does that mean?"

"Are you over your little crush on Kurt?" Fred asked seriously.

"I thought I was," George said. "But I don't know." Then George thought he heard footsteps running away from the door. George shook his head. He might just be imagining it.

"What was the head shake for?" Fred asked.

"Nothing," George said. Fred looked like he didn't believe him, but George didn't care. He got up from the bed. "I'm going to Nick and Jeff's. Coming with?"

"Sure," Fred answered and got up as well. They ran down the hall towards Nick and Jeff's room and were knocking. It was Nick who answered the door.

"What are you –" Nick started, but was cut off when George and Fred just ran into the room. "Okay then." Nick shut the door behind him.

"What's going on?" Jeff asked from his bed. He was looking up something on a shiny thing. The name isn't important right now.

"Klaine happened!" George informed Jeff. Jeff's eyes widened and he smiled.

"That's so amazing! I have been waiting such a long time!" He exclaimed.

"Are you sure you're straight, Jeff?" Nick asked amusedly from a desk chair. Jeff was a huge Klaine shipper.

"Absolutely positive," Jeff said. Nick nodded at him and didn't say anything else. Nobody did.

"How's your solo going, Nick?" Fred asked after nobody talked for a moment.

"Pretty good," Nick answered. "I really love the song and I'm really excited about it, but Regionals is Saturday and I'm nervous." Jeff placed a supporting hand on his friend's shoulder. Fred and George smiled at him.

"You'll be fine," Jeff, Fred and George said in unison. Then they turned to each other and high-fived. George looked back at Nick. Nick's eyes were wide and he laughed.

"That was brilliant!" Nick exclaimed and joined in on the high-fives.

An alarm clock rang. Blaine groaned and looked at the time 7:35. That's just too early for a Saturday. Wait . . . Saturday! Blaine jumped out of bed, which awoke Kurt.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked groggily. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. His hair was ruffled, but it still looked as good as ever. How does he do that. Blaine looked at his own hair. Curls were everywhere. Blaine frowned and turned back to Kurt.

"It's Saturday!" Blaine exclaimed. Kurt groaned and laid back down.

"Then go back to bed," Kurt said into a pillow. Blaine grinned and walked over to Kurt, who went back to sleep.

"Kurt! Regionals!" Blaine yelled into Kurt's ear. That didn't wake him up. Seriously? Then Blaine got an idea. He bent down and kissed Kurt's cheek. "Wake up!"

"Alright! I'm up!" Kurt got out of bed, grabbed his uniform and headed towards the bathroom. Blaine laughed and shook his head. He liked Kurt so much.

Thirty minutes later, Kurt came out of the bathroom. His hair was still wet from the shower, but styled perfectly. Blaine touched his hair again. It needed gelled. He headed to the bathroom to take his shower. After that, he used a lot of gel to get his very curly hair to lay down flat. He put his uniform on and then headed out.

Kurt and Blaine were going to get some coffee from the café that's right off of the cafeteria and then head to the Warbler hall. There, all of the Warblers will wait for the buses and further instructions. After they got their coffee, they passed the sliding door leading towards the back garden. It was open. The door is never open.

Blaine was the one who stepped out first. Kurt followed shortly after. Looking ahead, they saw the Weasley twins at Tonks' grave. Oh that's right. This will be the first performance in a few years without Tonks by their side.

"Let's give them a minute," Kurt said, turning back towards the door. Blaine followed him.

"Probably a good idea," Blaine replied.

When they got to the Warbler hall, they saw that the three council members were already there. They were discussing who the chaperone should be, since Tonks was gone.

Blaine just sat on one of the benches and Kurt sat beside him. Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt. Someone suddenly cooed and they both looked up. Jeff was smiling at them.

"I see the twins were right," Jeff smirked and sat down next to Kurt. Blaine rolled his eyes. Of course the twins would tell them. "You're just so cute together!"

"Really Jeff?" Kurt asked. Jeff gave him a shoulder shrug and said nothing.

A few more Warblers started to arrive and soon, all of them were there. Instead of using his gavel to get everyone's attention, Wes whistled.

"Okay. Here's the news: we won't have a chaperone this time," Wes informed them. There were a few confused glances thrown at Wes. "If someone in the group is eighteen or older, then they don't need a chaperone unless they go out of state. Since I turned eighteen after Sectionals, we don't need one." Wes explained to the group. Chattering broke out, but was quiet when Wes's phone rang. He nodded, thanked whoever it was and then hung up. "The bus is here, so let's go!"

* * *

><p>Soo sorry! Regionals will be next chapter.<p>

Tell me what you think!

Enjoy reading!


	15. Chapter 15

Running Away to Dalton Academy

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Glee, or the songs I use. The songs belong to their rightful owners. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Glee belongs to RIB. I don't plan on making any money off of this story. This is only for fun.

Thanks everyone for all of the reviews, story alerts/favorites and author alerts and favorites. You guys are amazing!

From here on out is going AU.

For this I don't use all of the lyrics to the songs except for the last one. You might want to listen to the first two songs while reading this. You don't have to, though.

Read, review and enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

"_Okay. Here's the news: we won't have a chaperone this time," Wes informed them. There were a few confused glances thrown at Wes. "If someone in the group is eighteen or older, then they don't need a chaperone unless they go out of state. Since I turned eighteen after Sectionals, we don't need one." Wes explained to the group. Chattering broke out, but was quiet when Wes's phone rang. He nodded, thanked whoever it was and then hung up. "The bus is here, so let's go!"_

* * *

><p>When Wes said to go head to the bus, Draco didn't move. He couldn't. He was too nervous to go anywhere. Before going to Dalton, Draco didn't care about singing.<p>

It all changed within just one year.

Music is everything to him now. Singing is the best part of the day, besides math. With music, Draco can express himself in any way he could. Instead of putting people down with words, Draco can sing about what he was feeling. It would make him feel better. What would Crabbe and Goyle do if they saw him now? Not that it matters. He had moved on and never going back.

Someone cleared their throat and shook Draco out of his thoughts.

"Go on without me, Fred. We'll be there soon," It sounded like George. Draco then realized that it was just them two in the hall. Draco glanced at George, whose eyes were full of concern and worry. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Draco lied easily. Lying had got into a habit around his parents. They would treat the house-elves really badly. That's why Dobby had left. But really, Dobby left because of him. He was the one who sent Dobby to Harry. To alert him. It worked.

He also lied to hide his true feelings about things. He does have his own opinions, you know. His father didn't care. He just told Draco what was good and bad. Draco could tell the bad from good for himself, thank you very much.

Draco doesn't trust people with this type of information, but for some reason, Draco wants to tell the twins. He trusts them so much, more than his family. He's just afraid if he does, they'll judge him. If Draco told George he was scared, George would think Draco was weak. They had done more frightening things than this.

"I don't think you are," George informed him. Draco sighed and sat down on a bench. George walked over and sat down next to him. This was it.

"Please don't judge me," Draco said. No backing down now. "But I'm nervous, okay?" Before Draco knew it, he was gushing out to George. Thinking about the performance makes him feel like he forgot all of the choreography he had learned. All of it, poof. Gone.

There were so many things that could happen. Forgetting the words, running into someone, feinting and even fall off the stage. Draco pictured himself doing every single one of those.

George suddenly laughed, which made Draco feel insulted. "That happened to me as well. I was worried about almost anything that could happen," Did George just read Draco's mind? "It was at Sectionals, but everything turned out for the better. We're going to Regionals, aren't we?" He lightly laughed. Draco couldn't help but crack a tiny smile. His presence always brought Draco out of a bad mood when he was. Draco couldn't put his finger on it at first, but after a while he came to the conclusion.

Draco liked George. A lot. When Draco heard George talk to Fred about Kurt, Draco felt his whole world crash. Okay . . .maybe Draco liked George more than a lot.

Every time he's around George something humiliating happens. Like Draco dropping something or blushing when George looks at him. One time George's arm brushed against his walking down a hallway and Draco could feel his face get warm.

"But," George had interrupted Draco's thoughts. "When you take that first step or sing the first note, you suddenly remember everything and enjoy doing what you're doing. You'd know all of those rehearsals paid off when people give you a standing ovation, or just clapping, whichever."

"Yeah," Draco said, he really didn't know how to respond to that. "Thanks. That helped." George placed his hand on Draco's shoulder. He had to look away so George couldn't see his red face. He looked at the clock instead. When he saw the time, Draco pulled George up on his feet. "We're late. " That was all Draco said as he rushed towards the main doors.

When Draco pulled them open, they revealed Jeff standing there. The boy was looking frantic.

"Where were you two? Wes threatened to leave without you twice! Twice!" Jeff was panting. He looked like he ran around the building first. Draco told Jeff to calm down as he climbed into the Muggle bus.

It looked nothing like the Knight Bus. He had the displeasure of riding that before. He forgot why he rode it, but he could never forget the way he felt after he got off that thing. Draco remembered getting a bruise on his arm that wasn't there before he got on.

This bus wasn't triple-decker, either. There was no little head making annoying jokes near the front. All there was, was the driver. No crazy conductor, beds, or chandeliers hanging from the top.

This bus was just a boring, mustard yellow color. It stunk too. There were just plain brown, leather seats that could fit two or three people.

After boarding, the two wizards took a spot next to fred. He had been saving them a seat. Wes gave them an evil glare that would put Lucius Malfoy, his father to shame. The two boys smiled sheepishly at him. Wes rolled his eyes and started to tell the driver something. Suddenly the door closed and the driver started the bus.

When the Warblers got off of the bus, Wes and the other two council members went to check in. The others just stayed behind and waited for them to return.

When they did return, they all walked towards the green room they would be staying at in between groups. Wes opened the door and Draco smiled.

The room was green. Not like everything was green, but just the walls and the lampshades were. The green wasn't just any green, though. It was Slytherin green. The twins wrinkled their noses in disgust, but now Draco felt really calm.

He walked inside the room more confidently then when he was walking inside the building. That color green just calms him down for some reason. It might be because he was proud of his house back at Hogwarts. He wasn't proud of the people inside it, mind you. Except maybe Blaise Zabini and the Greengrass sisters.

* * *

><p>The Warblers drew second. That means they were performing after Oral Intensity. Then after the Warblers would be the New Directions.<p>

Fifteen minutes later, it was time for Oral Intensity to perform. Together, the Warblers headed to the auditorium and sat down in the center section.

The announcer introduced the judges and they all stood up one by one. Then he announced the group. The red curtain went up and Oral Intensity started to sing.

The song choices were too religious for Draco's taste. The voices were good, but the Warblers had this in the bag.

Draco mentally slapped himself. There he was, getting too confident too fast. He shouldn't judge too early. He hadn't even heard the New Directions sing yet.

When Oral Intensity was done, Draco clapped politely. So did the other Warblers. One of the judges were jumping up and down. Obviously the couch of Oral Intensity knew who the judges were beforehand and then planned their setlist accordingly. Draco rolled his eyes at that.

When the curtains closed, that was the cue for the Warblers to get ready and onstage. The Warblers filed out and headed backstage. All of Draco's nervousness came back. It left when Oral Intensity performed, but now it came back in full force.

"Good lucks," were passed around to each other and shoulder pats as well. George even smiled at him. Draco smiled back. Everyone started to take their places for the first song. They were doing three.

"Next up, the Dalton Academy Warblers!" The announcer said and the curtain rose up.

_This is it . . ._

The Warblers started harmonizing, then after a few measures, Kurt began to sing.

_The power lines went out_

_And I am all alone _

_But I don't really care at all_

_Not answering my phone_

Kurt's soft voice rang out and then Blaine added his.

_All the games you played _

_The promises you made _

_Don't finish what you started _

_Only darkness still remains_

They're voices really went well together. Once that song was finished, and after everyone clapped, Nick walked out of the formation, and faced the audience. After a few measures of harmonizing, Nick started singing.

_When she was just a girl_

_She expected the world_

_But it flew away from her reach so_

_She ran away in her sleep_

_And dream of _

_Para-para-paradise, para-para-paradise, para-para-paradise_

_Every time she closed her eyes_

Nick was really, really good in this song. It fit perfectly. Just like Kurt and Blaine's did. After this song was over, everyone in the audience clapped and cheered. Once that was over, Draco, Fred, George, Jeff and Kurt stepped out of the formation as Nick went back in.

Draco was nervous again. He felt faint. George must have saw, because he walked over to Draco and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. Draco smiled at him in thanks. George smiled back.

_I can do this_ . . .

George sung after a few measures.

_You're insecure_

_Don't know what for_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door_

_Don't need make up_

_To cover up_

_Being the way that you are is enough_

Draco sung next.

_Everyone else in the room can see it _

_Everyone else but you-ou-ou_

It was chorus time.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed _

_But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_

_You don't know (oh oh)_

_You don't know you're beautiful!_

_If only you saw what I can see _

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe_

_You don't know (oh oh)_

_You don't know you're beautiful!_

_(oh oh)_

_That's what makes you beautiful!_

Did George just wink at Draco? Why was George staring at Draco almost the entire time they sang the chorus? Draco felt his face flush. Hopefully it wasn't too noticeable . . .

It was Fred's part next.

_So c-come on_

_You got it wrong_

_To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong_

_I don't know why _

_You're being shy_

_And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes_

It was back to Draco's part he sang before. And then it was the chorus again. When they got to the bridge, all of the Warblers chanted 'nana.'

The song was almost reaching its end, but Jeff still had a part.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed _

_But when you smile at the ground it aint hard to tell_

_You don't know (oh oh)_

_You don't know you're breautifu!_

It was back to the chorus once more and then Draco, Fred and George sang the last line.

_That's what makes you beautiful!_

The crowd cheered and gave them a standing ovation. It was such a good feeling! This is probably one of Draco's favorite moments right now. All of the Warblers bowed and Wes gestured to the seven soloists and the crowd cheered again.

The crowd was still cheering when they got off the stage and the curtain closed. It was time for the New Directions.

Everyone was high-fiving and congratulating each other on a job well done. Wes even made a little speech.

"Awesome job, guys!" Wes said and all of the guys cheered. Fred and George being two of the loudest. Nick and Jeff came in second. "We don't know how the competition will turn out, but it's not always about winning, right?"

A lot of "no's" followed.

"Good, and remember, once a Warbler . . ." Wes started.

"Always a Warbler!" Everyone else cheered. They were all really close with one another. Even with Kurt, Draco, Fred and George. They were like family to Draco. Blaine started a group hug and everyone joined. When they heard the announcer come on, they let go and headed for the auditorium once more.

* * *

><p>This is it. The moment they've all been waiting for. Oral Intensity just got awarded third place. It was now down to the Warblers and the New Directions. Draco glared at the person who was announcing the awards. She was keeping them in suspense. Draco couldn't take it anymore! He wanted to know who won already!<p>

Draco's heart was pounding as she opened the first place envelope. She took out the name.

She paused. Draco just wanted to go up there and rip that envelope out of her hand.

She opened her mouth to speak, "The group going to New York for Nationals is: The Warblers!"

Draco couldn't believe it. They were going to New York. The New Directions looked angry and sad. The director for New Directions shook hands with Wes and told him great job.

The Warblers were jumping up and down and hugging one another. They had won! Draco was hugged by both twins. They had done it. They were going to New York!

* * *

><p>So . . . how was it? Were the song choices okay?<p>

Happy reading!


	16. Chapter 16

Running Away to Dalton Academy

Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Glee, or the songs I use. The songs belong to their rightful owners. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Glee belongs to RIB. I don't plan on making any money off of this story. This is only for fun.

Thanks everyone for all of the reviews, story alerts/favorites and author alerts and favorites. You guys are amazing!

I'm really sorry for the late update, but on the bright side I have 17 done and 18 is half-way done! I'm also sorry for the no responses on your reviews. I'm really bad at going to reply to them. I really, really, really apperciate them!

Anyways, on with the story!

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

_Draco's heart was pounding as she opened the first place envelope. She took out the name._

_She paused. Draco just wanted to go up there and rip that envelope out of her hand._

_She opened her mouth to speak, "The group going to New York for Nationals is: The Warblers!" _

_Draco couldn't believe it. They were going to New York. The New Directions looked angry and sad. The director for New Directions shook hands with Wes and told him great job. _

_The Warblers were jumping up and down and hugging one another. They had won! Draco was hugged by both twins. They had done it. They were going to New York!_

As the Warblers walked through the halls of Dalton to the choir room, other students clapped and hugged them. The attention was overwhelming for George. He wondered how Harry put up with it all of these years. Nick was currently holding the trophy. He was the first one to reach the trophy case and Wes was the second. Wes unlocked the case and Nick handed him the trophy. Everyone crowded around them.

Wes smiled as he placed the trophy next to a Nationals trophy from 1998. He turned to them and said, "Let's get that Nationals trophy!" George was one of the loudest to cheer as well as Fred.

George was running late. He ran through the almost empty hallways to get to his first class. He slept in and idiot brother didn't even bother to wake him. Did he do this on purpose? He was_ so_ going to hex him later if he had.

He didn't bother to look where he was going and he suddenly found himself on the ground. Books and loose papers went flying. There was also something soft underneath him. He looked down.

It was Draco.

He had landed on Draco.

When were Draco's eyes so silver? Had they always been like that? Suddenly realizing his position, George got off of Draco. He blushed and helped Draco up. Then he helped him pick up his books and papers.

"I'm really sorry Draco," George apologized. It was totally Fred's fault. Draco's hair wasn't straight. It was all ruffled and cute. Wait, when did these thoughts pop up?

"No problem. It's okay," Draco said with a blush. George still had a Algebra 2 book in his hand and it wasn't his. He handed it to Draco. "Thanks." George's stomach flip-flopped when Draco touched his hand. His stomach did it even more when he looked into Draco's eyes. His heart was pounding. He was afraid that Draco and the few people in the hallway could hear. Why was this happening to him?

"I – I have to get to class," George stuttered. Great. Now he was stuttering. He ran away from Draco and missed the weird look Draco gave him. He walked into his first class right before the bell. He got some stares. He was usually early to his classes and to show up late? That was just weird and unlike him.

He walked quickly to his desk in the front. Fred was also in this class, but he was in the back. When the teacher's back was turned, George felt something hit the back of his head. He rubbed the spot and picked up the note.

_Have fun? ;)_

_You're an idiot._

George wrinkled it up and looked at the teacher. He still had his back to the class. He turned around and tossed the paper ball at Fred. It hit him in the nose. It served him right. He realized that the teacher was writing notes on the board. Quickly, he got out his notebook and started to copy them. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Fred head to the pencil sharpener. George sat near the pencil sharpener. That's not good.

Fred walked past George's desk and set the wrinkled piece of lined paper on his desk. George rolled his eyes at his twin. Fred wasn't looking. He rolled his eyes again and glanced at the note while still taking notes on the board.

_What did I do? ;)_

_YOU made me late to class, causing me to run into Draco. You should apologize!_

George wrote the note quickly and Fred picked it up on the way back to his desk. Passing notes weren't allowed at Dalton. Heck, passing notes wasn't allowed at Hogwarts either. Especially in Potions Class. If any of the other students saw the note passing, they weren't saying anything.

George got hit with the ball one last time.

_Ooh! We'll talk about this at lunch! You know you love me! ;)_

He folded up the wrinkled paper and put it in his bag. He would finally be able to finish those notes. But he couldn't. He was too focused on one blonde-haired, fourteen-year-old boy. He was thinking about his eyes. They were so bright and sparkling. They were way different without the hatred floating around.

He was shaken out of his thoughts when the teacher asked him a question, which he didn't know the answer to. The class laughed at him. He cracked a smile as well.

"Focus!" The teacher exclaimed. The class had gone quiet and went back to work.

When the bell rang, George was one of the first people out. He didn't want to run into Fred. He would wonder why George wasn't focused on the lesson. What would George tell him? He obviously couldn't tell him he has a crush on a Malfoy. The Malfoys had been enemies to their family for centuries. Fred would probably think he was mental.

He was not looking forward to lunch for once.

* * *

><p>Sorry it was shorter than most I have posted. I just felt like it needed to stop there.<p>

How was it?

Read and review!

Happy reading!


	17. Chapter 17

Running Away to Dalton Academy

Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Glee, or the songs I use. The songs belong to their rightful owners. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Glee belongs to RIB. I don't plan on making any money off of this story. This is only for fun.

Thanks everyone for all of the reviews, story alerts/favorites and author alerts and favorites. You guys are amazing!

I'm just curious, but how do you guys feel for Draco/George? I like the pairing and I hope you do too!

Review please!

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

_When the bell rang, George was one of the first people out. He didn't want to run into Fred. He would wonder why George wasn't focused on the lesson. What would George tell him? He obviously couldn't tell him he has a crush on a Malfoy. The Malfoys had been enemies to their family for centuries. Fred would probably think he was mental. _

_He was not looking forward to lunch for once._

* * *

><p>At lunch, Draco sat down with the rest of the Warblers at what he called The Warbler Table. Only Warblers sat there, so it was appropriate name. He sat in between George and Nick. Draco looked concerned when George looked nervous. He missed the knowing look Nick shot to Jeff.<p>

"So, Georgie, what is it do I have to apologize for?" Fred smirked as he slid into the seat next to George on the other side. Fred also shot a glance at Draco and he glared at Fred.

Fred had talked to Draco the day before. He saw the continuous looks Draco would give George, which Draco denied to. Fred gave him a look. Draco started to spill his guts, which was very unusual for Malfoys to do. Fred smirked and made a plan with him. Fred would make George late and Draco would be walking down a hallway and George would meet him there. What Fred didn't plan was the running into George part. Draco got out of his thought when George said something.

"Making me late," George told him. "And also, that made me run into Draco." Fred gave George a confused look and Draco a wink, but Fred's face was full of question. Draco inwardly sighed. Fred would probably want the details later, even though there isn't that much.

"Okay guys stop talking! I have news!" Wes was skipping into the cafeteria. He looked just like Oliver Wood when he passed Draco down a corridor. Merlin it was a scary sight. "Tonight, we're having a Warbler movie night to celebrate our Regionals win! The council members already have the food and drinks, so just bring you, a pillow, a pair of pajamas and a blanket. We will also be spending the night down in the Warbler Hall." Wes then left and headed for the food line. He was back a few minutes later and sat by David and Thad.

Fred and George seemed to enjoy this news, but Draco was confused. What was a Warbler Movie Party? What the heck was a movie? All of Draco's questions were erased when the bell rang. Last class of the day. Draco was so glad it was Friday. It had been a slow week.

A few hours later, Draco was nervous. What if he made a complete fool of himself? Draco rolled his eyes at that. Of course he would make a complete fool of himself. Draco didn't know how to act at movie parties. Draco grabbed a pillow off of his bed and a Slytherin green blanket. He also grabbed a pair of his Slytherin crest pajamas. The blanket and pajamas were neatly folded over his arm with his pillow on top. Draco didn't know if there was alcohol at the party, but if there was Draco already decided that he wasn't going to drink. That stuff tasted nasty. Or the wizard drinks did, anyway.

He had snuck a sip of his father's Fire Whiskey one night. Not going to drink it again. He made his way down to the senior commons. There were already a few people there. Wes, David and Thad were setting up the snack and drink tables. There was popcorn, jelly beans, and other tasty looking snacks. For drinks there was punch, juice, water and soda. No alcohol. Draco sighed with relief. Blaine was setting up what looked like a TV. The TV was in front of the council desk. Next to him, Jeff and Nick were going through a huge pile of different movies. Draco looked around until he spotted the twins on a couch, so he made his way over and sat on the end.

"What is a movie?" Draco asked the twins. Quietly (they didn't want anyone overhearing), the twins explained how a movie worked and all of Draco's questions were answered.

Soon after everything was set up and ready to go, the party started. The first movie was a musical with a weird name: _Grease_. During the movie, Draco got off of the end of the couch and sat on the floor, back against the front of the couch. When the characters started singing, some of the Warblers started to as well. Draco just sat and listened. Whoever played the main guy Danny was a really good singer. He was also handsome. After the movie was over, Draco got up and left the room. He thought that movie was really good, don't get him wrong. Draco just thought the movie would be more enjoyable without his stiff uniform on.

When he came back into the room, he saw that he wasn't the only one out of his uniform. Kurt was the other one. He had walked into the room before the party started with his pajamas on already. Draco walked over to the snack table and got a bowl of popcorn. He walked back to his seat and sat down.

The next two movies were Disney movies. Draco couldn't name them, but they were good. One was about a Mermaid and the second one was about a girl named Belle and a beast. Blaine looked like he was having fun singing to the songs in both of those. Again, Draco stayed quiet. By the time Draco's bowl of popcorn was gone the second movie was half-way through. He got up to get more. When he returned, George and Fred joined him on the floor. The twins raised their eyebrows at him and Draco wondered what they were staring at. Oh, his pajamas. He blushed and sat down on his blanket beside George. Draco was expecting them to say something, but they didn't.

During the fourth movie, Draco felt something hit his head and the object fell in his lap. It was a piece of popcorn. He ignored it and carried on watching the movie about pirates. A second later, another piece of popcorn hit him on the forehead. He looked away from the screen and glanced around the room. Most everyone, even the twins were focused on the movie except for Nick and Jeff. They were snickering at Draco. Draco got their eyes. Suddenly, Jeff put his arm around Nick. Nick gestured to Jeff's arm around him and pointed to Draco.

"What?" Draco mouthed to them. Nick and Jeff simultaneously rolled their eyes. Jeff dropped his arm from around Nick and wrapped it around him again. Nick pointed to Draco again. Draco was still confused. Jeff and Nick had to do everything over again before Draco got it. Draco glanced at his shoulder. He saw George's arm around him. Wait, when did that get there? He blushed and glanced at Nick and Jeff again. They were giving him the thumbs-up.

Draco didn't know how to feel. On one hand, he loved George's arm around him, but on the other hand, Draco felt nervous and uncomfortable. He didn't think George realized that Draco noticed his arm around him. Draco just let George's arm be there. Even though it was an unfamiliar feeling, he felt home. Did that make sense?

Half-way through the fifth movie (which was another pirate movie); Draco leaned into George's arm, which hadn't moved. Draco yawned. He glanced at the other Warblers. Some were really close to falling asleep. Both Kurt and Jeff had. Kurt was sleeping on Blaine's shoulder and Jeff was asleep on Nick's. Draco yawned again. When he laid his head down on something (he didn't know what, or _who_), he instantly fell asleep.

There was something warm underneath him when Draco stirred. He gradually opened his eyes and discovered that he fell asleep on George. Draco's head was on his chest. Draco looked up at George. He was still asleep. He looked so relaxed and peaceful. It was cute how his eyelashes fanned out over his cheeks. Draco's cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.

Music was playing in the distance. Draco glanced around the room. Draco was the only one awake. Then he saw that the TV was still on. Quietly, he got up, trying not to wake George or the others as he made his way towards the TV. How does he turn it off? He tried to find a switch or something, but didn't. He then noticed a Power button. He pushed that and the room was suddenly quiet, if you don't count some of the Warblers snoring softly.

Draco headed back to where the twins were laying and sat on the couch. He was really bored just sitting there. He didn't want to leave, though. He was looking down at them, thinking about how lucky he was to have them as his friends. He was lucky to have most of the Warblers as his friends as well.

A few minutes later Kurt woke up. Draco felt the couch shift with both of their weight on it.

"Good morning," Kurt greeted.

"Good morning," Draco repeated. He didn't glance at Kurt when he said it. He was still looking down.

"You love him," Kurt stated. It wasn't a question. Draco blushed.

"Maybe a little," Draco replied.

"He'll come around," Kurt told him. "Blaine did eventually." Draco rolled his eyes. Hopefully George won't take as long as Blaine did. If he will even do something to begin with. Draco wasn't even sure George if George liked him back or not.

"Thanks," Draco responded. Kurt patted his shoulder. The old Draco would've freaked out, but Draco smiled at him for the comfort. Kurt and Draco weren't that close, but hopefully Draco could get to know Kurt better as a friend.

"Anytime," Kurt said. "Now let's wake up everyone and head down to breakfast." Kurt got off of the couch and headed for Blaine first. Nice. He left Draco to wake up the twins. Those two could almost sleep through anything.

Draco slid off the couch and crouched down next to Fred. It took a few shakes to get him to finally wake. When Draco told him about food, immediately George woke up as well. _That was easier than I thought._ Draco avoided George's gaze and moved on to the two that were the replicas of the twins: Nick and Jeff. Those two could probably cause havoc as much as the twins, but they were more into books and studying.

Nick and Jeff were so cute cuddled up together. He didn't really want to wake them, but he didn't want them to starve either. Nick was lying on top of Jeff in the same position Draco was in with George. Draco blushed again thinking about it. He shook Nick twice until Nick woke up. Draco was going to wake Jeff up next, but Nick told him he could do it. Draco nodded and left them.

Once all of the Warblers were awake and dressed back in their uniforms, everyone headed down to breakfast together. Draco left breakfast early so he could get his homework done before noon. Draco started running towards his dorm which was a bad idea even though the halls of Dalton were empty. He didn't think he would run into anybody until he did.

"What's the rush?" A man's voice asked. It was a very rich, deep familiar voice. It was Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt's voice.

"I'm sorry sir," Draco said. Draco had to do a double take. Instead of the Wizarding robes he usually wears, he was wearing gray, Muggle slacks and a navy blue sweater with a red embroidered "D" on the right side. Most of the male teachers wore that ensemble. Why was he wearing that? What was he even doing here?

"I'm the new dean Mr. Malfoy," Kingsley answered.

_What?_

* * *

><p><em>Did you like that chapter?<em>

_Read, review and enjoy!_


	18. Chapter 18

Running Away to Dalton Academy

Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Glee, or the songs I use. The songs belong to their rightful owners. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Glee belongs to RIB. I don't plan on making any money off of this story. This is only for fun. Any songs I use belong to the artists who sing them.

Thanks everyone for all of the reviews, story alerts/favorites and author alerts and favorites. Super, super, duper sorry for this late update! I went on vacation for three weeks and then I had major writer's block! I still do, so this chapter will probably suck. Just warning you know. And it's short too. Super duper sorry!

You all are amazing for waiting this long and being so patient! This isn't one of my best chapters in my opinion, but I'll let you be the judges!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Previously:<em>

"_I'm sorry sir," Draco said. Draco had to do a double take. Instead of the Wizarding robes he usually wears, he was wearing gray, Muggle slacks and a navy blue sweater with a red embroidered "D" on the right side. Most of the male teachers wore that ensemble. Why was he wearing that? What was he even doing here?_

"_I'm the new dean Mr. Malfoy," Kingsley answered. _

What?

"I'm the new dean," Kingsley repeated. Draco blushed. He spoke what he thought again. Grab Fred and George and then meet me in my office." With that, Kinsley headed down a hallway. Draco just stood there watching him go. Coming to his senses, Draco headed back to the cafeteria.

_What's going on? Why does he need to speak with us?_ Questions were running through Draco's mind as he was walking back to the dean's office with the twins. The twins looked just as confused. Everyone stared at him when he got back to the cafeteria. It was probably because he just left and because he grabbed the twins without saying anything to them. He wanted Kingsley to explain.

When they got to his office, Kingsley explained that he was here for the same reasons Tonks was; to protect the school. He was standing by the window behind the desk, looking out of it. The sky was dreary and a boring gray. It was going to rain soon.

"There are dark times ahead of us," Kingsley said. "We must be prepared for when they hit."

Draco shivered. He didn't like the grave tone Kingsley used. Is there really a war ahead of them? Will they make it through? Who will win? Who will fail? Questions after questions were running through Draco's mind when they were exiting Kingsley's office.

He headed up to his dorm. He opened the door and immediately felt lonely. His single room was a lot quieter than the dorm he shared with his fellow Slytherins. They were always up late studying or chatting with each other. He missed Hogwarts a little, but he made some better friends – loyal friends at Dalton.

He grabbed some of his textbooks and left the room for his first class.

When the last class was over, Draco rushed out of his seat and headed back to his dorm. He had this odd feeling in the pit of his stomach like something bad was going to happen, or had happened. Pushing those feelings down, he opened his door.

He laid his school books on his desk when he noticed an envelope sitting on his desk. It was unopened and kind of suspicious. Without thinking, he picked it up and opened it. He gasped at what the letter said.

* * *

><p>George had the perfect idea. But he didn't know if it was going to work. He didn't even know if Draco would accept the gesture. He didn't even know if Draco <em>liked <em>him that way. He just had to find the perfect song.

He was going to sing to Draco.

George walked into his dorm and lay down on his bed. He will definitely make a fool of himself. There was just one more problem. _What was he going to sing?_

Just then Fred walked into the room and George turned his head to look at his twin.

"Uh oh!" Fred said amused. "Georgie has his thinking face on!"

"I don't have a thinking face," George denied. Fred gave him a look and George sighed, turning his head to look up at the boring ceiling.

"George, what are you thinking about?" Fred asked, sitting on the end of the bed. George could feel Fred looking at him.

Without looking back at Fred, George said, "If you have to know, I'm thinking about serenading Draco." Fred didn't respond right away. George sighed again. "It's a stupid idea, I know."

"It's not stupid," Fred said suddenly. George looked at Fred. "It's about darn time!" George about jumped at Fred's outburst. He wasn't really expecting that. There was about a minute of silence.

"I don't know what to sing," George mumbled. He didn't care if Fred heard him or not.

"Well you're in luck," George could feel Fred's smirk. "_I do_!"

* * *

><p>Again, sorry for the super lateness and the short chapter. I don't know when I'll update again, so hang in there.<p>

Thanks for being so patient, and staying with me.

Happy reading!


	19. Author's Note

Hey guys sorry for the long wait. I am currently revising this story. It wasn't going anywhere for me. I'm already working on the third chapter and hopefully I'll have all of the chapters updated and uploaded soon.

I might also be changing the name of the story, but I have not decided, so be on the lookout for that.

So sorry again. Thanks for reading, following, and reviewing the story you guys!

You guys are awesome!


End file.
